Chance of Friendly Fire
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Rona becomes one of Hawke's companions and seems to stir up trouble with her good looks and witty charm. Involuntarily she manages to seduce almost all of Hawke's party, including Hawke, causing some tension between everyone, and some steamy situations (smut). Main Pairing-OC/M!Hawke Others-OC/Party Members. Follows game events with some minor tweaks.
1. First Impressions

**Hi there everyone. This is my first fic, so please forgive me for any rookie mistakes, and don't hesitate to let me know if you see anything too ridiculous. I'd appreciate any help, so please review. On a side-note I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: First Impressions

This was it - Rona's chance to escape- to survive.

To start a new life away from the struggles of royal politics and Darkspawn raids. The ship to the Free Marches was her last hope and it was already docking, if only her feet had gotten the memo earlier. Running now she pleaded for her life, yelling for someone to stop the ship, for someone to show her some mercy and not leave her to the darkspawn. Much to her surprise someone did.

A man- from what she could make out of the bulky silhouette- had turned her way and was now extending his arms out in an effort to convince her to jump into them. As he stood waiting, a new figure appeared, curvier then the man, but just as persistent to urge her on. Not having much else of a choice Rona got a running start and leaped over the water and into the man's arms- knocking them both down from the force. Rona couldn't have prevented the fall even she wanted to, she had never been a delicate person, and her taut body was too firm to not push him down. She heard a violent thud as they smacked the ground.

Then there was only silence.

For a few moments Rona just laid there catching her breath as her head rested on the man's chest, which was big and strong, and yet paradoxically comforting.

As she slowly recovered from the blow, she took in the rest of her surroundings, letting herself feel the heat of the mystery man's arms around her back, and that of his thick right leg that had been captured between her own legs when they fell. She felt his muscles and heard his rapid heartbeat, felt his manhood harden from her contact, and his hands begin to go to her waist, pausing there for a few seconds to feel her, and enjoy her shape, before he lightened his grip and attempted to lift her up off of him as respectfully as possible.

Noticing his attempts Rona hoisted her torso up from his chest and started to climb off of him; removing his leg from the prison hers had them in, only to stop midway and let them wrap around his middle as she realized she wasn't done with the man just yet.

She needed to show her gratitude, and after seeing his eyes all over her body she knew exactly how she could.

Rona leaned down to his face to place a much deserved kiss on his cheek, pressing her lips through the coarse beard and onto the skin.

"Thank you" she whispered, huskily for his pleasure, before turning to his other cheek, and doing the same causing his breath to hitch involuntarily.

His hands went tense again on her waist, but he held back. For reasons she did not know, he waited for her next move. Any other man would've taken advantage of her directness, but he didn't. He just waited with his hot hands. However, he did not have to wait long.

Rona knew she did not have enough money to thank the man properly, but she also knew that a couple of pecks on his cheeks wasn't sufficient enough of a payment for her life. She needed to turn up the heat a little, which should be easy enough.

She thought as she saw the change in the man's eyes, they had gone from shocked caramel to ecstatic amber as their gaze dropped down to her lips. A look that said he was hungry. A look that said he'd take her right there if she made another move. Fearless as she was she'd make it count.

Recognizing his desire and wanting to sample a little more of the rugged man- she leaned down one last time, and dared to taste the lips that had saved her life. She sparked something in him then for he no longer held back, and she was grateful.

His hands- once realizing they had permission to move- didn't hesitate to entangle themselves in her thick blonde hair and his tongue did not stop for manners as it invaded her mouth and went on a hunt for her.

The feel of his tongue around hers was not something she had expected. Few men had ever been that passionate with her, and it frightened her a little- what had she gotten herself into?

Curiosity kept her moving, returning the passion she was receiving with her own greedy mouth. Her hands moved to his chest now keeping him in that laid down position as her hips began to rock to the rhythm of his dancing tongue onto his sinfully hard member.

The man moaned into her mouth then, her grinding causing his head to arch back and his hips to thrust upward uncontrollably.

He felt amazing, but as much as she liked the feeling Rona knew she wasn't quite ready for this. Kissing was harmless, but sex was another thing entirely, it could bring attachment that she did not need right now. This trip would grant her a freedom that she had not before had, and no man would threaten that- at least not yet. However, the stranger didn't know that, and he had other things in mind.

Making use of his massive muscles he put his hands to her arms and pushed her up so that they were now in an upright position where he could feel more of her. He moved his mouth from hers, and before she had time to protest any further action, he found her neck.

Rona was slowly losing control of the situation as the man sucked and nibbled on her sensitive skin, she wanted him to stop, but her moaning told him otherwise.

His mouth traveled south until he was at her collarbone then he stopped for a second to let his clever- or rather experienced- hands reposition her hips so that her core was now pressing even deeper onto his heat.

She moaned then instinctively, his lips felt lovely where they were and his thick beard felt even better in comparison as it was indirectly tickling her chest. Rona was once again surprised by the man, he was just as concerned with giving her pleasure as she was with giving it to him, but he did not owe her his life. However ,she was growing slightly scared of his urgency and his size- _the_ _man_ _was_ _a_ _brute_\- so when they were interrupted she couldn't help, but feel relief.

"Brother, I'm standing right here!" a startled and- from what Rona could tell- embarrassed young woman had cut them off.

His movements slowed as the voice willed him to. His hips thrusting forwards one last time into her, as his mouth bit down hard on her shoulder as if it was angry that it would have to leave. Then he lifted his face and stared into her crystal blue eyes as his right hand went up to gently brush her hair behind her ear, before he grunted. " We'll have to continue this later". He grinned then as his eyes traveled down to her lips again liking the idea that the future promised. Then continuing he added," Bethany is a little shy with such things, you'll have to forgive her, she's still a virgin" the man said shamelessly.

Taken aback by his bluntness and what she had just done with him, Rona had to fumble for her next words. " Bethany... Beautiful name... for a beautiful woman" Rona responded honestly turning away from the man's intense gaze to eye the young lady looking down at them. Only to see Bethany blush from the flattery.

The girl was so innocent, it was adorable.

Refocusing her attention to the man who had not yet looked away from her, she asked what had been on her mind for a while now. " So is it safe to assume your name is as handsome... " pausing she averted her eyes to the mans ginormous chest,"... And as strong as you are?" The man shifted then, his hand removing itself from the resting place it had taken on her neck, to go down and retrieve her own, lacing his brawny fingers through her small delicate ones, while answering. "Garrett Hawke, at your service". The last words purred out of his mouth with a hum, as if he was an animal who had just experienced beastly pleasure. Then without warning he brought her hand up to stick one of her delicate fingers in his mouth to suck on for a moment before he began to speak again in a husky, aroused tone. "And is it safe for me to assume your name is as..." licking her finger now,"_... Delicious_ as you?"

Coughing now to stop the moan that was about to escape her mouth the woman managed to spurt out one word, "_Rona_".


	2. Boat Ride

Sorry to everyone for taking ages to update. I lost my muse for a few weeks there while I got caught up in my Finals and it took some recovery for it to come back. Safe to safe I'll be updating faster as I'm now on summer break. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last, I tried to keep it smutty for you guys. P.S. you reviews have been much appreciated and I can't wait for more. Now have fun...

"Do you usually kiss strangers..._Rona?" _ Hawke raised a brow as he was curious and amused at her behavior. The woman was far too trusting, if he had been any other man, she surely would have been raped. "You shouldn't, you may not always be so lucky to find a man like me" Hawke laced his words in sarcasm as was usual for him.

Rona might have been amused by the way her name sounded coming out of her savior's mouth, but she was not amused by his warning.

She had been with men before, enough times to be aware of all the consequences that her promiscuous ways could bring. She did not need someone to tell her how to live. Growing irritated that Hawke was treating her like a naivechildRonawiggledherwayoffofhisbody. All the passion that had been on her face was replaced with a new heat- that of fury. Her lips that had been parted and plumped for his were now closed and snarling, her eyes that were just recently hooded in lust were now cloaked with anger and piercing daggers at his. "I am no fool... "Rona's voice went hard and bitter," ...and what about you? You should take your own advice. I could have hurt you just as easily". Rona was never one to doubt her strength, nor was she one to be stepped on. She would defend herself even if she was losing. "You may be bigger than me, but if you can recall, _I_ was the one dominating"

Now that Rona said what had to be said the air was clear and she could leave without regrets. " I'll be inside then ". Rona did not want to stay by him any longer and she knew that they didn't either, but they hadn't yet found the opportunity to leave. " It was nice to meet both of you" Rona was also not one to forget her manners, despite her anger. She raced for the inside of the ship, wanting to disappear into the crowd of refugees, so that Garrett and Bethany would never find her again. She was embarrassed that she had gotten mad at her rescuers, and possibly even ashamed, so much so that she had to cover her face with the palms of her hands to hide herself. She did not want anyone to see the tears falling down her face. Why did she always mess up the good things in her life?

The tears fell harder.

She did not go unnoticed as she had hoped to. Apparently that was just too much to ask for. A woman with thick gray hair, and eyes as sad as her own had found her and had been whispering sweet, comforting, words to her for the past few minutes or so, but Rona was just tuning into it now, and if she didn't know any better she'd say the woman before her was a mother with the way she was nurturing her back to good spirits.

"Hush, Hush child Leandra is here to protect you" the woman had said this into her ear as she was pulled into an involuntary hug.

Rona never knew her own mother, her family had been killed by a warrior when she was younger and she had to raise herself, so to have this woman full of love and soothing words hug her as if she were her own child was quite the experience. Rona found that she liked it, and that she liked this Leandra person. She prolonged the experience as long as she could until she felt a muscular figure press up against her and place a heavy arm around her back, killing whatever good feeling she was having. Who dared to disturb her? And more importantly who dared to touch her without her permission? Rona was about to protest, but her words were interrupted by the man.

" I've always loved group hugs" the familiar voice ringing through her ears. _Hawke_. He had followed her, but why? She was too eager to know, so she squirmed her way out of his embrace and looked up at the man with a puzzling expression. "Garrett, why are you here? I thought I left you." Rona knew that it was not her boat, and Hawke could easily find her, but she thought for sure she had brushed him off for good. Why would he want to come back? He could surely find another woman - less troubling - to grope and fondle. He had the attention of every woman there, so why did he have to pursue her? Not that she minded. In fact she was happy that she had not scared him off, but she was still curious. People didn't usually want to be her friend, they usually just wanted her for sex. What did he want?

Hawke turned to face the woman before him and let out a low chuckle. Rona had no idea.

" Why are you laughing?!I'm completely serious". Was he making fun of her? He didn't have the right. " Tell me what's so funny dammit"! Was he laughing at her tears? How dare he. She stomped on his foot to express her growing impatience.

Hawke's eyes popped out of their sockets as pain shot up through his foot and ventured to his spine. " I wasn't laughing at you"! Hawke defended himself quickly before she made another move. " I was laughing because you ran away from me and into the arms of my mother"! Hawke giggled again despite his pain. "Don't you think that's funny, Rona"?

The pain in Rona's face disappeared as she saw the faint smile on the man's, and heard his coarse laugh."She's your mother? I… but… you…how"? How could such a gentile woman as Leandra have created such a forceful, rugged, handsome man as this Garrett Hawke? More importantly how had she pushed him out? Rona took one look at him now and could tell he must've been a huge baby. She respected Leandra that much more for it. Looking at the two now they had similar features, but Hawke seemed like he took more after his father-whoever that was- and Bethany seemed more like the one who took after Leandra.

"If you don't know how,_ Rona…_" How did he always make her name sound so beautiful?

"Then I can't really help you" The man was giggling again, this time undoubtedly at her. He probably thought she was cute for playing the innocent card.

Hawke stopped his laughing, however, when his mother popped him upside the head. "Mind your manners boy. This lovely girl was just crying for Maker knows what and now you laugh at her. I did not raise you to act this way."

Rona did not know how to react to the scene. She had never had anyone defend her before, considering she did not have a family. This was something new and it was at the very least- breathtaking. But, she had to stop the woman before Hawke got too hurt, she didn't want anyone to come to harm because of her. " Leandra" Rona liked saying the name. " It is okay, I can take it from here". With that the woman took Bethany and left the brute of a man with Rona so he could apologize.

" I didn't mean to laugh, Rona" The man stepped closer to her until his tiptoes were touching hers. " You are just funnier than you think" She noticed Hawke's face was lowering, she also noticed his voice had gone all husky and his hands had found hers at her sides. Apparently he thought that because they were now alone-well mostly Leandra and Bethany had gone- he thought that they could continue what she had started earlier. Usually Rona would slap a man that took advantage, but just this once she let him make his move.

She had liked the feeling of his lips earlier and his taste, and despite the fact that the kiss before was just for payment, Rona had selfishly wanted it to be more. The man was handsome, strong, witty, smooth, and his family was so loveable. She couldn't be happier that she had stumbled upon them again, because when it got down to it Rona needed their company, she would not survive by herself once they arrived in Kirkwall with no money and no protection.

She needed Hawke, she could only fight so much before her sword skills were not enough. She needed to form some kind of trust with Hawke before they arrived in Kirkwall, and kissing seemed to be the best way to communicate her terms.

First- he'd get her into Kirkwall and not leave her behind. Her lips finally found his.

Second- he would not ask questions about her past unless she encouraged him to. Rona let him push her back into a wall and did not squirm away when his hands went to grip her waist and lock her in position. She was trapped in the best kind of cage.

Third- he would treat her with respect. Which shouldn't be hard because he already was. Every time he moved his lips, he'd pause to wait for her, keeping them on an equal level the whole time he explored her mouth. Even when he went down to suck on her neck, he'd wait for her approval. Nibbling on her collarbone to test the waters, until she let out a moan that told him to bite. And bite hard. He didn't hesitate and as his teeth chewed on her flesh, her head tipped back and hit the cold wall. As he continued to play there, biting, and sucking and leaving marks she'd have to explain later, her instincts kicked in and her hands reached around his back so that her nails were gliding over his shoulder blades, and pulling him closer to her. He felt even better than last time, and she almost forgot her mission as his leg came in between hers and his hand ventured under the cloth of her shirt. He was too good at this, and once again Rona found herself slightly scared about his urgency. She knew he wanted more, but she wouldn't give that to him here. Not in public, and not when she hardly knew him.

Which led to number four- don't get attached. This was hard to make clear as his hand was now going down into her private zone. His fingers dancing on her lower stomach. Rona cursed at him in her mind, hating him for knowing just how much to tease. If he went even a centimeter lower he'd be fondling her lady hair, and Rona was not ready for that. Despite her hips and their persistent rolling on his leg, she did not want his fingers any lower. She had to make that clear somehow so she willed her body to shake him off. " Hawke" she tried to get his attention, and she did.

"I like it when you say my name" the man whispered into her ear, before fiddling her earlobe between his teeth. The man was impossible.

"Hawke... that's not what I meant" she said between breathless pants with a small grin on her lips as she purposely said his name again. "We need to stop…now is not the time for _this_". One of her hands went in between them to gently push his chest away from hers, while the other hand went up to his face to put a finger on his lips indicating what "this" meant.

"You're right, _Rona_" he said her name seductively to get his revenge on her for saying his. "Maybe when the ship docks we could continue". Hawke was teasing again. Or so she thought.

"If you're lucky". Rona teased back glad that he'd be with her at least until they reached Kirkwall. Also glad that she'd be touching him again. He was a marvelous being. And who would she be to turn away such a Maker- blessed body?


	3. Kirkwall

Sorry I took so long for such a short chapter, but here it is , in all its glory. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you to everyone for reading and/or reviewing. It's much appreciated. Also, fair warning this chapter has a little bit of femslash, so prepare yourself.

Chapter 3 " Kirkwall"

The boat ride had had been long, but not boring, thanks to Hawke and his family. After all of their reckless shenanigans the four of them actually managed to get some sleep in before they arrived at Kirkwall's docks.

Rona had woken up to Hawke's chest. Everyone had cuddled up to him as he was the warmest body, everyone besides Leandra she had kept to herself. Hawke had kept Bethany and Rona on either sides of his bulk.

Bethany was who actually woke Rona up. The woman was playing with her hair, lightly twirling it in her fingers, occasionally letting those fingers slip out and trace shapes on her cheek, tickling Rona in the process.

The touches were harmless, but not as innocent as Rona had anticipated from Bethany. Rona almost thought she was flirting with her, maybe she was. Rona had attracted women before, so it was not surprising, it was just peculiar. Did Hawke's whole family have a thing for her? Were they betting on who could get her first?

"Your hair is beautiful Rona" Rona wanted to know the motive behind the soft touches and now she did. Her eyes peeked open from sleep just enough to see the woman's beautiful face on the other side of Hawke's chest. The big golden eyes staring into hers. The velvet black tendrils of curly hair touching Hawke's stomach and sprawling out over the clear white skin of Bethany's cheek. The woman looked like an angel and Rona couldn't help, but lose her focus.

She wasn't awake enough to protest against the grooming being done to her hair. Bethany did not shy away from Rona's eyes or body. The woman had stopped twirling in Rona's hair and was now caressing her cheek and traveling down Rona's shoulder. Hawke was still sound asleep and Leandra was in another room sleeping, so Rona didn't really have a way to get help from the situation. Not that she wanted it to stop.

Bethany was beautiful and Rona was flattered, but still she had to know. " Beth- Bethany? Are you flirting with me?" Rona looked curiously up to the face before her.

"Oh, no I must be doing a bad job if you have to ask" the woman stopped her movements ashamed of her inexperience, and frowned looking like a hurt puppy dog. Rona swore it was the cutest face she ever saw.

Cute enough that she grabbed the hand that had stopped in her hair and put it down to one of her breasts, as if to tell Bethany she had done fine without words. Although words still came out.

"You did wonderful Bethany, but sometimes you have to be bolder." Bethany's breath caught and she blushed something awful when Rona moved her hand. The woman had probably never touched another woman before, not like this anyway.

It was a surprise when she didn't run away. It was another surprise entirely when the innocent teen took her advice and squeezed the breast. Apparently Bethany was not as innocent as they all gave her credit for, besides her blush she seemed to know exactly what to do and exactly what she wanted. Rona wondered if she was being fooled with.

Was this the real Bethany that had just been hiding while her family was with her, or was this an alter ego that caused the woman to act so rebellious and out of character? Rona hadn't known Bethany long enough to be able to choose. Not that it bothered Rona either way, but would anyone believe her if she explained it later? Or would they think that she took advantage of an innocent girl? Rona didn't want the latter to ruin her reputation, so she stopped Bethany's hand, taking it off her chest, and giving it back to the girl.

"No more Bethany it isn't what you want" Rona explained herself slightly regretful.

"But, I do want you Rona, you're beautiful" The virgin's eyes checked Rona out, spending extra time in certain areas. Making Rona shift almost uncomfortable, she had just made out with the woman's brother for Maker's sake, this was awkward. As if Bethany had read Rona's mind, she moved on to that topic.

"I saw the way you kissed my brother up there, the way you made his body move and lose control, I... I want my first kiss to be like that Rona" Bethany was staring at Rona again, and Rona was thankful Hawke was a heavy sleeper. " I want to lose control" Bethany sat up and looked down on Rona now with pretty, pleading eyes. "Would you be my first kiss?" the woman batted her eyelashes to persuade Rona, but Rona didn't have time to answer.

The boat had stopped before she could speak and rumbles of impatient passengers began to fill her ears. If she answered Bethany now, nothing would be heard.

Hawke finally woke up at the sound of all the commotion, and Rona couldn't be happier. He was certainly the sleeping beauty, but he was even more handsome awake and ready for action. More important than his looks he would be getting her into Kirkwall. Leandra barged into their little sleeping nest, and brought everyone up and off the ground with her words. " Quickly, now we need to find Gamlen"

And so they did after days of waiting outside of Kirkwall, a guard that Hawke had helped in a battle had finally found this Gamlen character.

Rona hated him the moment they met. Gamlen had this aura of selfishness and greed about him. And he smelt like an alcoholic to top things off. Rona thought he seemed like the type of person to sell his family out, but she didn't voice her opinions even when she was right.

He literally sold the two of them out to a year of servitude. Rona wasn't really sold as the man had no power over her, but she offered to help, feeling the obligation the same way Aveline did.

Aveline was another one of Hawke's lady friends, a fiery red-head with a jaded history who Hawke had met on his journey. Rona had befriended her the past few days before meeting Gamlen. Liking Aveline for her strength and sense of duty. Rona hoped Hawke kept her close, the woman seemed like she'd go places, she also seemed like she needed a friend what with the recent death of her husband that Hawke had apparently witnessed. Aveline was practically clutching at Hawke for support; Rona recognized the silent need for companionship as she too had felt alone until Hawke had found her.

That first year was hard, Kirkwall was cold and crime was everywhere, Rona usually just stayed at Gamlen's and waited for Hawke in his room, they shared the room, as he had been polite and offered. Every once in a while when Rona sensed that Hawke had had a long day from the grueling tasks Athenril gave him. She'd greet him with a kiss. And help him remove his armor. She'd massage his muscles once he was in his lighter clothing. She felt he deserved it for giving her a home and helping out his family. Sometimes she'd even let him touch her when she was done. This went on for a while, but Bethany didn't let it happen today. The woman had called her into her room while Hawke was out. Rona wondered why.

"You never gave me an answer, Rona" Bethany walked towards Rona and reached around her to shut the bedroom door. Oh dear, the girl had that signature glint in her eyes. That motive scared Rona. She had seen it in Garrett's eyes many times before- usually during those massage sessions.

"To what question?" As if Rona had forgotten. She could never forget something so flattering and tempting, still she wanted Bethany to ask again, for safety reasons. It had been weeks since that question, maybe Bethany had changed her mind.

"You know which" Bethany caged Rona in with her arms. Rona's back against the door now, no escape and no help. No one else was home to hear her even if she did put up a fight. Leandra was out likely schmoozing with old friends, and Gamlen was at The Blooming Rose as was usual for this hour, the filthy man was getting his sexual fix with some unfortunate whore there. And Hawke was out doing some smuggling job. Rona was alone with a seductive woman, who had a magical touch. Literally Bethany was a mage after all. There would be no point in fighting. Still she tried. If she kissed Bethany and Hawke found out, it might split their family apart. Rona didn't want that, so she protested. "Bethany, y- your brother" Her words growing shaky as Bethany was closing in on the space between them.

The woman batted her eyelashes and then leaned into Rona before she whispered an inch above her lips, "He doesn't have to know".

And then it happened.


	4. When Women Kiss

** Warning :This section is the first part of a two part chapter. Also has FXF. Bethany and Rona femslash stuff. Be aware. If you do not like, well I'm sorry. For those of you who do, enjoy. On another note- Thank you guys for waiting and for all of the reviews and reading. I appreciate it. Have fun, and happy reading. **

Chapter 4 "When Women Kiss…"

Rona's eyes closed as Bethany's lips willed her to, and her head fell back to the door, as a feminine hand tilted her neck. The fingers were soft, as were the lips, soft and unsure, they did not give Rona exactly what she wanted, but Rona understood that adjustments would have to be made. Bethany was new to this after all. Rona would have to lead for both their sakes.

The mage looked terrified and frazzled, she did not know how to lead. Rona saw this and forfeited her body dominating the other woman, giving Bethany some clarification as to what was expected in a kiss.

Softly Rona moved into Bethany, easing the mage into her hold. Rona's tongue tracing the shape of Bethany's lips, teasing and torturing the woman in equal parts. She wanted Bethany to quiver with desire, she wanted Bethany to want enough to take for herself. When Rona shoved her tongue into Bethany's mouth, she got what she wanted.

Bethany started taking.

First she took Rona's tongue and danced with it until they were both moaning inside the others mouth. Then the mage took Rona's hand and guided it to her breast, wanting desperately to be rid of her virgin title. Bethany wanted to be groped and fondled, and most importantly _taken_. She was done being the innocent little sister. Still Rona protested, and tried to teach Bethany instead of just play. She started talking between kisses.

"Don't be afraid to use everything you have to your advantage, with me and anyone else you kiss in the future." Rona suggested as if she was the woman's love guru. "Even your magic" Rona gasped out and then brought the woman's face back down leading and taking Bethany into her embrace. She wanted the woman to wield her magic, it was one of Rona's fantasies to feel the tingle of magic on her skin while passionately being necked and grinded into.

Who wouldn't want that extra spark that actual electricity could bring to their lips? That extra heat that a tiny fireball could bring to their loins? Or shiver worthy ice blasts down their spine while their lover dug into their shoulder blades with icy fingertips?

Rona did, that was for sure. That's why she followed through with this. That's why she kissed Garrett's sister, despite her slight fascination on the brute of a man. That's why she tugged her down with her to the floor, until her thighs were on either sides of the woman's hips, legs wrapped around the mages back, and her ass in Bethany's lap. Magic had a way of bending the elements to its will. It also had a way of bending Rona to its charm.

Bethany now knew that and she was using the knowledge to her advantage. She was asked to use her powers freely. For the first time in a long time, Bethany felt whole. Rona appreciated her, even desired her magic, and that made Bethany feel truly wanted, she kissed the woman harder growing bold as she thought about everything. Bethany had kept herself a secret for so many years, for her family's sake, and her own, so many nights spent with self-hatred and misery. The outside world had rejected her, made her feel ashamed of her magic, of herself. Rona wasn't, the woman was only giving her pleasure, and warmth, and dare she think? Passion.

Bethany had never felt such things, no one had been worthy enough to touch her like this before, no one had ever accepted her magic.

Bethany glided her hand from Rona's strong, yet feminine neck, down to her shoulder to unlace the string of Rona's shirt then glide it down that shoulder, exposing the skin. Bethany was in awe at the bare flesh. She had seen rich, white creamy skin herself, everyday in the mirror, but never had she seen it on another, never with the same contrast as Rona's features gave to it.

Bethany lost herself in the lusciousness. The blonde hair, and the sky blue eyes, that just made the white skin, that much more white. " Rona you...you're glowing." Bethany whispered huskily before her hands became urgent for more. She unlaced the other string then pulled down the sleeve. Rona's hands removing Bethany's clothing just the same only more sinful. Rona did not merely remove sleeves or expose shoulders, she went to untying the black chain armor from Bethany's front, once that was off, Rona took to the white undershirt, she went to the strings in the middle of the woman's perky breasts. Teasingly touching the tops of the skin with the strings once they were untied. All the while Bethany was moaning and bouncing up and down on Rona's lap, grinding into her. " Rona...touch me." Bethany begged for Rona's hand to feel her so badly, that she undid the rest of her own shirt to help Rona out, with a grunt she pulled the shirt up over her head then threw it to the floor. Rona took a moment to enjoy the sight before her, the glowing white skin, the perky upper body, the dark blue brassiere that accentuated Bethany's eyes and hair color just right. Rona was mesmerized, and drunk enough from the sight that she let the body control her, let it pull her in. Her head tilted down and she traced the lace of the cup of the bra with her tongue, feeling Bethany's warm skin, beneath the outer trimming of fabric.

Bethany shook with pleasure. She assumed it was pleasure, although she had never felt such things before, she just knew it felt good, and her instincts guided her the rest of the way, pulling Rona's face closer to her. Delicate fingers twirling in hair, keeping Rona's head there on her breast. "This is better then what people said it would be."

Rona was breathless as most of the work was on her, and she was receiving quite a bit. She moved her mouth to graze up the chest, then neck and to Bethany's ear. "Good, you are beautiful Bethany, and kind, and brave, you deserve to feel this, and so much more. "Rona nuzzled into the neck sucking lighting while Bethany decided how much 'more' she wanted. Rona's body pressing into Bethany's, breasts purposely laying on top of Bethany's in efforts to persuade. Rona would gladly give more, but she had to wait for the signal. Rona moved Bethany's rich black hair off her shoulder and smoothed it out behind her back with her hand while the other rested on the mage's waist, her lips began traveling down. "Tell me…"Rona kissed the collarbone then gently glided teeth to a shoulder. " If you…" One hand moved to grab Bethany's and lace fingers, the other now cupping a neck, a greedy thumb stroking Bethany's bottom lip, as Rona's forefingers held a chin up. "Want to stop…" Another kiss pressed now at a soft upper arm.

Bethany was shivering in pleasure and her hands were sending chills down to Rona to cool the woman down, Bethany was burning up from the touches. She wanted to answer, but was speechless and had no words to express what exactly she wanted from Rona. Still she tried to provide something. She pulled the woman in and moaned, hoping her reaction was enough to answer.

Rona understood even without the words, and the icy chill on her neck was a nice touch. She was about to take Bethany and take her to a bed or at least a cleaner spot on the ground. The home they lived in was disgusting and not the classiest place for Bethany to lose her virginity in, but if she wanted to then… No. Bethany deserved better. She was about to voice her opinion on the matter and stop the persistent grinding when a noise came through the other side of the door. Someone was home.

"Rona, dammit, where are you?!" Garrett was yelling looking for the woman he was growing fond of. He was upset that he hadn't been greeted with a kiss, Rona's kisses were nice and very different then the other women in Kirkwall, much more passionate. Just thinking about them had Hawke sweating "Rona?!" He was growing impatient as he began searching through the little shack of a home.

Rona turned to Bethany and quickly got her up and leaned her up against the wall in a casual standing position. She had to protect Bethany in this moment. She wrapped the woman's shirt back on, then handed her a book. Kissing the cheek one last time as if to say goodbye, and sorry, Rona pulled away regretfully and moved towards the door. Not bothering to fix her own clothes as Hawke would probably think the bare skin was for him anyways. "Act casual." Rona whispered to Bethany. Despite the mussed up hair and blushed cheeks, the two women looked fairly innocent. Who was Rona kidding? They waited for his entrance like children waiting for a punishment.


	5. And Men Cry

**Sorry I took so long to update, this chapter had a lot to deal with. I had to rack my brain for a while. Anyways, I thank all of you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all enjoy. And fair warning this has a little RonaXHawke and RonaXFenris, Bethany is more in the background this time. Please review, and leave any suggestions. It is really appreciated. Love you all. Have fun. **

Chapter 5 " ...And Men Cry"

Hawke practically knocked down the door with the force that he opened it. He was seething on the initial glance at him. Rona could see that with the flaring nostrils and rise and fall pattern of his chest. Garrett was unhappy about something, but what? Had he had a bad day? Or had his day become bad when he got home? Rona wondered if it had to do with the fact that she hadn't been at the door waiting for him. She knew she shouldn't think such a conceited thought, but it was possible and highly probable. Every day their 'hellos'seemed to last a little longer, only by a couple of seconds, but still she wondered how much longer he would be able to keep their greetings appropriate. When she refocused and saw him stare at her from across the room she realized he wasn't angry anymore, not at all. Now he just looked at Rona with some kind of glee, like he was happy that she was still alive and living with him. He wouldn't stop staring. Rona blushed.

Hawke did not take his eyes off of the woman. She was so womanly, curvy and by the looks of the bare shoulders had the smoothest of skin. Garrett found that his hands were drifting toward her, apparently they had a mind of their own. He had to shove them into his armor so they wouldn't act on their instincts. This woman was so different, so attractive and strong, alluring beyond belief. She reminded him of a certain pirate that he had met earlier, only Rona was less piratey and more like a warrior. He made a mental note to show her Isabela later, surely they'd hit it off.

Rona looked at Bethany then back at Hawke who seemed to be lost in thought. What was he thinking about? Was it her? Did she look funny? Could he tell what had happened? Was he planning her punishment? She couldn't take the silence he brought. She had to stop the anticipation. "Is there something on my face?" she asked sarcastically, smiling awkwardly as she felt her nerves up and active. Was Bethany's lipstick still on face? Rona prayed Hawke went blind in that second. She didn't want him to hate her, or kick her out of the house, she couldn't live alone. Sure she could protect herself she was a warrior, but for how long? Besides she was broke. She shouldn't of kissed Bethany, still she had enough respect to own up to it, if Hawke asked.

Hawke snapped out of his thoughts when Rona's sultry voice pulled him out with funny words. There was nothing on her face but beauty. Still he'd make a game of it. He'd be sarcastic back. " There will be." Garrett replied as he looked her straight in the eyes and smiled a slow smile, that could make any woman get shaky in the knees. He hoped Rona's went weak. He wanted her to go weak for him the same way an animal might want its mate to submit.

Rona just stood there, knees going a little shaky from instinct. Garrett had such a husky voice, and lustful smile that she couldn't help it. But she felt shameful, she had just made out with his sister, she shouldn't be wanting Hawke now so soon. It wasn't right, but she did. She supposed she could use his desires against him to get Bethany off Scot free. She looked to the woman gave her a 'I'll take one for the team' nod then went up to Hawke and grabbed his sword wielding hands. "You sound so sure, but I don't see you making any moves." Rona laced fingers with fingers, and stepped into him, keeping him focused on her and not Bethany. Hawke seemed to take her bait with little struggle.

Hawke was about to make the moves the woman spoke of, but it wasn't right, not with his sister in the room, not with Rona so inviting, it seemed too easy, fishy even. Maybe it was a trap. To prove how cunning he was, he turned her down for the moment. "Maybe later, Rona, I have some news, and by the looks of things so do you two. " Hawke was not blind nor was he stupid. He took the hands in his and pulled Rona out of the room into the 'family room' the word was used loosely in this house. Hawke's brother was dead and so was his father, his father got shorter with every passing day it seemed. "Bethany you need to come in here too."

Both women followed the man without choice. He was too powerful and intimidating to not follow. Besides that he seemed to need them for something and was willing to forget their recent tomfoolery. Rona felt lucky, that she hadn't been punished yet.

Hawke led them to the news. A man sitting on a kitchen chair, with striking white hair, and forest green eyes was eyeing Rona. She raised a brow at him curious. An elf? Hawke's friend? Enemy? He raised a brow back and smirked at her, a dangerously handsome smirk at that. Rona found the elf to be sexy, different then Hawke and now Bethany, but definitely sexy in his own dark way. When he stood up and walked over to her she swallowed her gut and lost the courage to speak. The tight leggings he supported were about to burst in some areas. Maker help her the man was endowed. Even for an elf he was huge. She gulped as she extended her hand to greet. Whoever he was, all of him was intimidating even for Rona. There was a fear for him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Maybe it scared her that he was familiar. But where had she seen him before? Her dreams? Nightmares? She couldn't tell which category he'd better fit into and that only fed the fear. She gulped then stepped closer her hand shaking. But, she wasn't the only one scared the elf seemed frightened by the simple gesture himself. His eyes had popped open and his lips had parted as if to protest, but not having the courage to turn her away. Hawke stepped in and spoke for him, gently guiding Rona's hand back down to her sides as he explained. "This is Fenris. He isn't the touchy-feely type Rona. It is not you, he just- "

Garrett was cut off by a very sultry voice. Fenris had the words to say now. He stepped in front of Hawke and walked until he was just barely a breath away from Rona. "I just am not used to touching without orders. "

"Yes did I forget to mention Fenris is an escaped slave who just recently killed a slaver captain and a mansion full of demons?" Hawke budded in again causing Fenris to snarl his lips angry that Hawke had bragged before he could.

Rona gave her prettiest smile and most feminine hip roll, in an effort to appear sassy and available. "Handsome and dangerous? You have some competition Hawke." The comment caused Fenris to lightly blush, but he still looked as broody as ever. He probably hadn't of ever been genuinely complimented before. Rona knew that slavers were harsh and Fenris had probably been called harsh, derogatory names, like knife-ear, or pet. She understood that he was probably caught off guard and needing air, so she backed up a few feet to give him some space. Her efforts to be polite only insulted him.

"You tell me I'm handsome and then back away from me as if I repel you. Do my markings disgust you? Do my ears disturb you human?!" suddenly the quiet closed off elf became the loudest one in the room. Rona felt her heart beat fast with excitement and fear. Fenris's markings had flashed a snowy-white almost blue color, and his voice had morphed from a low rumble to an even lower-if louder- boom. His tone shook her bones, and when he stomped his way over to her to back her up against the wall and attack Rona shivered. She was defenseless. Even if she wanted to attack the handsome elf, she was smart enough to know the battle would be lost in a matter of seconds with the skills he had. She hadn't forgotten how Hawke said the elf had killed all those demons. Her arms had been pinned to the wall with his claws caging the wrists. The elf was angry, pissed, and even a little hurt, for reasons beyond her.

Hawke wasn't about to let his woman be hurt by his new friend. Still he had to keep a safe distance he had seen the previous night what Fenris could do with those markings. "Fenris, release her, I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you. "Hawke growled while his fists began to curl behind his back. He'd defend Rona when the opportunity to charge presented itself.

"Shut-up Hawke!" Fenris yelled. Rona being as close as she was felt the scream ring in her ears. "Or she gets it. " Fenris was pissed that someone had led him on, that this woman had lavished him with kindness. Made him feel like a real free man in the moment she had rolled her hips for him, yes he had noticed. Then tortured him with her hot, body heat and rasping breath on his face. How could she do that to him? Make him feel worthy of her, make him feel like a person, rather than a slave, and then take it all back and walk away? It was cruel, and he could not and would not stand for it. She had given him a flash of freedom, of respect that he had been denied all of his life, as far back as he could remember anyway. He would not let her leave that easily. Not without knowing why. He moved her so that her wrists were now tied over her head, one hand he used to keep them together, the other hand he used to grip her waist. Oh what a firm waist it was, not slim or tiny, but muscular and a good fit for any man's hands. His breath went raspy for a moment before he caught himself and looked up to her eyes. They were beautiful and he found that he could like this woman. He understood why Hawke had talked about her the whole time in Danarius's mansion. She had a face that was structured just so to be angelic, but still strong, and intimidating. She commanded respect and had authority even if she didn't know she did. His knee went to spread her legs.

Hawke was bitter at the sight. He wanted to be the one pinning her like that- making her hesitate. Bethany was rather jealous as well, but she didn't get angry about it, instead she took mental notes, and let the images bore into her brain for her to study later.

"Rona, don't struggle, he's stronger than you."Hawke yelled to them. Fenris gave a warning look to the other man, letting Hawke know that if he interrupted again he'd be tackled next. Hawke didn't seem to mind he thought the elf was kind of hot.

Fenris threw a wicked grin at the woman. "So your name is Rona?"Fenris pressed himself into her, just a little more to torture her, and make her feel more of the dirty, disgusting, elf. Trying to teach the human a lesson. "You want to tell me why I'm so disgusting that you had to back away? You think you humans are beautiful? You think your perky breasts and full lips don't disgust me? You think your human muscles and big doe eyes don't make me want to puke? "Fenris retorted best he could, but the truth was that the woman was gorgeous, human or not, the more he described her and looked at her, the more he let his guard down. His markings were only dim now. His anger was replaced with sorrow. His hate now directed to himself, he released his grip on her wrists, but not her waist, he didn't leave her embrace, he needed a comforting, welcoming warmth. "I'm sorry, it's just nobody has ever called me handsome before. And then you walked away…It hurt" Fenris already had low self confidence, he believed himself to be unworthy of everyone, especially beautiful people, strong people, he believed they deserved better then former slaves. That's why he lashed out whenever someone complimented him, he never knew how to deal with such things, he assumed they were making fun of him. Fenris sunk down into the woman's chest, his forehead on her shoulder, his mouth open and breathing onto her. "I didn't mean to-." Fenris gasped when he looked down at her bloodied wrists. He brought trouble wherever he went it seemed. He hated that he couldn't control his rage, that he had been trained to be a weapon and not a person. "I hurt you…why aren't you yelling?" the woman was only confusing him more with her silence. Usually he'd be punished for something like this, even an accident could get him whipped when he was with Danarius, but this woman and these people didn't get angry. She even appeared to be more worried for him then herself.

"Why would I yell? You didn't mean to hurt me. Did you?" Rona gasped as she felt the man's hot breath near her collarbone and breast. It was as if the elf had no idea how attractive he was. "If anything I feel better with you here...like this." Rona whispered so the man could hear, but no one else. She wanted to reassure him, but she didn't want to start a war between him and the others in the room. She knew they all had feelings for her, but at the moment she could only think about the elf on her shoulder who held her waist with cold claws and rough, fingers. The poor man had probably never known comfort. She dared to put fingers in his thick, wild, white hair. He seemed to enjoy it, as he didn't move away. She massaged his scalp and he purred even teared up on her shoulder, she felt the water trickle down even as he hid his face to hide the shame he felt. She supposed. No man ever wanted to admit that they cried, but Ferris did. He buried his head in that shoulder and his hair tickled her bare shoulder. She remembered the shoulder was bare from Bethany's hands. Bethany seemed to be gone now though, and Hawke was just fuming in a corner across the room. So blatantly jealous. She smiled and his lips curled in frustration.

The more the woman pet his hair, the more submissive he became to her. Fenris had never been treated with such kindness, touched with delicacy. He felt truly cared for in that moment with the woman who smelled like heaven and felt as soft as he imagined a cloud would. Fenris lost his breath and through teary eyes he saw her chest. It called to him. The comfort, the softness, the fact that she had told him he was handsome and liked him there. She was so accepting and so beautiful. He was drawn to her. He lost himself in that moment and pressed his lips lightly to her shoulder. He had to taste her. Taste the freedom she gave him. He held the shoulder to the wall with one claw as he laid kisses there. The first one wasn't enough. Years of not getting what he wanted, years of not being able to choose who he touched, or what he kissed made him want her with a greedy passion. He kissed his way around. Tracing his lips over the fabric as he kept her pressed against the wall.

Rona had no idea what was going on at first, she thought the moisture on her skin was just from tears, but then she felt lips and hands holding her tighter. The elf felt amazing, but what was happening? What was he planning? She had to help herself somehow. "Fenris... I... what?" Her protests were hardly audible over his heavy breathing and her hitching breath. She was in for it or so she thought. Until Hawke showed up.

Hawke was officially pissed off now. He hadn't kissed Rona all day and now she was being kissed by another, and by the looks of it enjoying it, no, he refused to watch any longer. Fenris was his friend, but he needed to know his place. Hawke shoved him to the ground with full force. He had been wanting to defend his woman for a while now, and with the markings no longer glowing he had the opportunity.

The first punch was thrown.


	6. Power Struggles

Sorry it took so long. this chapter was complicated. I had mixed feelings about it, kept wanting to move things around. Anyway thank you guys for all of your reviews and suggestions they help more than you know, and I look forward to them every time. Fair warning there is a little bit of smut in this chapter, not the usual amount, a little less as dialogue is more prevalent this time, but still warning for sexiness. Also if any of you lovelies are interested, one of the reasons I was so behind on this update was because I started another fic called Spider On The Wall, just as smutty, but with Female Hawke, Sebastian and Fenris. The first chapter should be up soon, if it is not already up by the time you read this. Thank you all. Lots of love. Please read and review, and enjoy!

Chapter 6 "Power Struggles"

Just as Rona had began to submit to the lips Hawke killed the moment. He had tackled the elf to the ground. It wasn't fair. Fenris had done nothing wrong. In fact he had felt so right it was scary. And now the good feeling was gone and Fenris was down on the floor being choked. Rona wouldn't have this. No matter how friendly she was with Hawke he was not hers, they were not together, not committed in any way. He had no claims over her, and no rights to make decisions for her. He was not in control of her life. "Hawke, get off of him!" Rona yelled and used her warrior strength to shove the man off of Fenris.

Hawke gave a hurt look, a look that showed sheer confusion. "But, Rona, I…I was helping." Hawke didn't understand why Rona was defending the man who was a stranger, a stranger that had attacked her, and then forced himself on her. "He was kissing you, Rona!" Hawke got angry as Rona went closer to Fenris and betray him to go to the elf's side.

"Yeah, and… what is your point, Hawke?" Rona shot back as she helped prop Fenris up. Her hands went to his shoulders to gently lift him until the elf was eye level with her. She was supporting herself with her calves flat on the ground, the backs of her shoes the only thing visible underneath her bottom. While Fenris was laid out due to what Hawke had done. Legs stretched out past Rona, their torso's were lined up parallel, but going in opposite directions. One of Rona's hands went to the side of Fenris's waist that wasn't touching her own. She gave him balance there. While her other hand cupped his cheek and tilted his neck this way and that to check the damage. Fenris gave her a helpless puppy dog look. Hawke had punched him good. The man's nose was bleeding, and part of his eye was darkening. Those beautiful eyes, it should be a sin to hurt them the way Hawke had. "If you popped a blood vessel Hawke, so help me." Rona wasn't on anybody's side in particular, both men were important to her, and neither deserved to be treated so. Still Hawke got all of her fury. "Why did you hit him Hawke? If I didn't want to be kissed I would have let him know!"

"I didn't realize you were free." Hawke grunted, his fists balling, holding back his rage, and hurt once again. "I thought we were…You can't just go around kissing people."

" I can and I have, that isn't your business Hawke!" Rona yelled out definitively. Making her point as she brought Fenris in closer, to see his neck. Hawke had tried choking him. The poor man already had markings that stung from Lyrium. She wanted to hold the elf and cuddle him like a hurt animal. He needed nurturing, but she had to deal with Hawke first. Still she held Fenris's hand. A silent support. "You don't own me, and Thedas does not revolve around you Hawke, you cannot attack people when they do something you don't approve of!" Rona liked Hawke, but she didn't like dictators. She was free as a bird. No family ties, none living anyway, and no home to return to. She had no reason to allow someone to hold her on a chain. "I kissed your sister too, you going to punch her?!" Rona bantered raising her brow in accusation. Hawke surely saw his ridiculousness now.

Hawke went silent. Rona had kissed his sister. He had figured, but why didn't that bother him as much as Fenris? Maybe because Fenris was a man, it was some kind of pheromone thing. Hawke wasn't angry at his sister because she was new to kissing and sex, she probably didn't even like Rona the way he did, but Fenris, he had looked like a wild wolf in heat when he kissed Rona's shoulder. Looked at her like she was his mate. That is why Hawke attacked him. It was a territorial thing. But, now that he thought about her words, he realized she wasn't his territory at all, and that he was insane to think he could own someone. For Makers sake, he had just helped Fenris kill slavers, now he was acting like the worst of them, where was his head?

"No comment from Big Bird?"That was the nickname Rona gave the eldest Hawke child, she only used it at her most extreme of moods. Either in a playful way to make the man laugh when she was giddy and sociable or during times when all she could feel was irritation for the man and she wanted to make him feel like a child. So she refused to call him something powerful as the Hawke name, for that name demanded respect from its strength and force, 'Big Bird' only embarrassed him. Exactly why she said it now.

The name earned her a laugh from Fenris, a low, hearty laugh with that deep toned voice of his. She was happy he could laugh in his pain. And then just as quickly upset when she saw the blood come out of his mouth. The choking from earlier not only left marks on his neck, but also made him twice as sensitive. He'd need time for the neck to heal before he could properly laugh again. "Why don't you go to sleep Garrett, I'll take care of Fenris I'll even walk him home. I neither need you here right now, nor do I want to see your face _Birdy_, tell Bethany I said goodnight and that I'll see her in the morning." Rona purposely didn't look at the man that was staring at her by the looks of Fenris's troubled face. She also refused to tell him goodnight, she hoped he went to bed angry and tossed and turned in his sleep, he needed a punishment for his actions. It'd be even better if he didn't get any sleep at all.

As he left the room cursing under his breath, Rona went to go and get a wet cloth to wash away the blood and help prevent infection. She also brought over a mug of water and another mug that contained a little bit of Elfroot potion to remedy his pain and prevent permanent damage. She put all of the supplies on the floor, then went behind the elf and maneuvered his body into hers, moving so that Fenris practically looked like a big baby being cradled in her arms and lap. The side of his head rested against her chest like a pillow, while his rather malnourished, yet firm ass was in the circle between her crisscrossed legs. His back supported by one leg, his own legs supported by her opposite one, they still extended past her though and out onto the floor, bare feet curling in on each other for warmth. She noted he didn't have shoes. She hugged him tighter to keep him warm in the Kirkwall weather, as her arm wrapped around his upper back and went to lift his chin up. The face extremely close to hers, but she wasn't focusing on his face in the same way he was focusing on hers. He was staring into her eyes, seeing protection, while Rona was staring into his, seeing wounds. If he didn't already look enough like a giant child, he would now, as she tilted his chin up and fed him the liquids, slowly letting them flow into his mouth, and then pulling back waiting for him to swallow before she gave more. "This will help. Trust me."

The words were funny to Fenris, the trust was already there for Rona he could feel it, yet it was new, the willingness. He had forced himself to trust Hawke the night before, forced himself to believe in something good that would help him, but that was forced. With Rona, it came naturally, her nurturing ways brought his loyalty, earned his respect before she even said the words. He wondered how she got him to open up, how she got him to let her touch him. He wondered all these things as he stared into her eyes, and drank the juices, the sour, rotten flavors that would usually make his stomach curl didn't even make him flinch. The only effect they had was the healing powers- Rona distracted him from the taste with the help of his memory he tasted her instead. Taking on the child role Fenris did what any baby would do in the situation, he fooled with her thick blonde hair. It was golden and curly, yet soft, and untangled. He found one of his claws twirling spindles of it. Occasionally he even tugged on a strand to see if he'd get reprimanded. Not that Fenris wanted the person who was healing him to get angry, but he did want her to get a little frustrated. He liked the little noises she made when she told him to stop the pulling, the way her bottom lip curled so close to his face. Still she acted as the caretaker and did not stop wiping away the blood, or stop feeding him the medicine. Despite his obvious cries for attention.

Rona was going against all of her impulses to not kiss the elf. She wanted to, and she could tell that he wanted to, but he was hurt, his health was more important than her desires. Besides that Hawke was still on her mind. Even when she was mad at him, she couldn't shake him. Damn him. She had a husky, doe-eyed elf in her arms that was completely willing and available and open just for her. For as Hawke had said before, the elf was not a touchy-feely kind of guy and yet there he was in Rona's lap, pawing at her hair, even tugging it for attention like a child. And all he had left to drink was the water, and he knew because he was chugging it down. Rona didn't have any more time to prepare herself if there was to be an onslaught of lips. Fenris was already making the move as he moved the cup from his mouth and threw it to the floor, demanding attention when she didn't react fast enough to his most recent hair pulling.

"Rona, look at me!"The woman had only been looking at his wounds the whole time, and it drove Fenris insane. He wanted her to see him and give his thanks, for defending him against Hawke, and for being so considerate when nobody else had and tending to his wounds. He grasped both of her cheeks with his claws and turned his torso a little so their faces were lined up. "I am a new man thanks to you. I owe you my life. "His elvhen eyes drifted from her crystal blue-almost diamond colored eyes to the plump pink lips. He was practically drooling from how beautiful and defined she was.

Rona had used that line before or something similar, and she remembered how she had repaid her savior. Fenris was so like her that they even had the same motives, she found this elf to be amazing, if he did kiss her, she'd kiss back, in some sort of ironic déjà vu sort of fashion. "You don't owe me anything, Hawke was an ass, you didn't deserve that. " Rona looked into the eyes of the elf, his green pools drawing her in. She was losing her willpower, her restraint. "Besides, I didn't do much, it was all the drinks." Rona tried to joke, to ramble, to stop his face from coming closer. If he kissed her, she didn't know how far she'd go, well she did know she go to his mansion, but beyond that was a mystery. She put up one hand holding the cup he had thrown and put it between their torsos' for some space. Fenris pushed it out of the way. " Enough with the cups!" Fenris swung the cup down to the ground and replaced the spot it had taken between their chests with his hand. Directly feeling her pounding heart. He was eager to touch her skin, just as eager as before. The woman was beautiful, long , flowing blonde hair, the crystal eyes that shined like the stars, her snow white skin, strong neck and body, although not bulky, more subtle in muscle definition but not in her feminine features. Those features were prominent and enticing Fenris to move into her. He leaned forward, hesitantly, unsure if she wanted him or not. He hadn't had much experience with people, romance or even lust. He had been cut off from the world mostly only ever doing what his Master had allowed. Only ever learning what he had been subjugated to learn. He had been caged and lonely for as far back as he could remember. No family that he could remember besides his sister, no friends, and definitely no lovers. Danarius had taken to raping Fenris every night though, to take power and cause pain. That had been all Fenris knew of sex, that is why he didn't usually touch others, let alone kiss. But, Rona was...Rona. She made him feel safe and welcome despite how dangerous and scarred he was, she did not cower in fear of his markings or show any signs of disgust even though she knew he had been a slave. He knew she wouldn't hurt him. He leaned even closer. Hands back at her cheeks. Rona didn't back away as the last time she had done that she had been attacked, she stayed in position and let Fenris come closer. She wanted those lips, wanted to make the elf feel like a person, not a slave. She wanted to bring out every emotion he had, to kiss him and touch him until he lost his senses and went wild, like the wolf that his name implied. She swore she had heard of him somewhere. In a tale, or in some story from her past, she couldn't remember now. She could only think of his face coming closer. And then landing unexpectedly on her cheek. She had expected lips to meet lips, but Fenris was shy she supposed.

Fenris kissed her cheek then her nose then her forehead and then he pulled away with a red face. " I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

His voice was like personified silk. Even with that slight tone of remorse he sounded like a man out of her fantasies. Her knees went weak and she hoisted herself up so she wouldn't fall back and hit her head on the floor. " Stop apologizing. You are too young for regrets. " Rona smiled and then kissed his cheek, needing to feel some part of him after all that was done to her. She knew his cheek was within the boundaries he had established so far. She would not kiss him anywhere he did not kiss her, just because she knew he had trust issues and needed space.

After kissing his nose she lifted them both up off the floor. " I'll walk you home. You lead the way." She started for the door. The kiss to his forehead would be saved for later she decided.

Fenris had never led before, other than the time he led Hawke to he same mansion he was leading Rona. It was thrilling once again to not have to follow or be submissive. To do what he wanted. He could lead her anywhere and at the moment she was willing to follow. As they walked he talked. He spoke freely as she was a good listener and he liked the way she reacted to the sound of his voice. " You said I was young back at Gamlen's place, you really think so?" Fenris truly had no idea of his age. He had the wisdom of an elder or so he had been told, but he also had the body and stamina of a young lad fresh out of warrior training. It was a peculiar paradox, one of the many he personified.

"There is a simple test to answer your question, if you truly don't believe my words." Rona flaunted a wicked grin his way, her eyes sparkling with a heat and the reflection of the moonlight. She had moved her hands to her hips in a suave fashion, popping out her chest in the process. She liked giving him a show, Fenris was just so shy and precious it was indescribable to witness the bashful looks he gave when he was flirted with. He was just so new to affection.

Fenris liked the way she slurred her words, and the way she posed for him, perhaps more than he should. He also found her amusing, with the way she was so bold. What did she have planned in that pretty, little head of hers. Fenris was all to eager to find out. He may be new to affection, but he was an expert when it came to desire. He had desired for freedom his whole life. And now there was Rona. It seemed he'd always be on the run. This time however, he'd be running towards something- her. " Conduct your tests, if you wish. As long as they don't involve magic, I see no reason not to. "

Rona began her tests by walking over to him. Sauntering over really with the swagger she had in her step. Everything bounced exactly the way she wanted as she moved to him. She spoke without purpose as words weren't needed for the tests, but she figured he liked the sound of her voice and the friendly atmosphere casual conversation ensured. " Not a fan of mages? I take it it's because of these." Rona glided the tip of her right index finger along the jugular at the side of his neck as her other hand grabbed his wrist to hold him in place. Her eyes locked on his,hardly missing a beat even as her chest pressed closer. " I am no mage, Fenris. Do not fret, my warrior hands can only pummel you to a pulp, but hey no fireballs right?" Rona joked as her finger traced along the Lyrium coated skin. The elf was alluring even with the exotic lines and scars around his body. She could see some of the damage on his arm and neck. She reminded herself he had been a slave and likely beaten every night and whipped. She shook at the images that danced in her head. Who would dare?

" Very funny, Rona. You should be aware that these markings are very dangerous and I'd have you straddled under me begging for mercy before your elegant warrior hands could even throw a punch." Fenris spoke to keep himself from pinning her to the nearest wall and kissing her to eternity. The woman was driving him mad. That lingering finger, that hand, her smell, her chest pressed to his, her warm smile and ...so much more.

" Ha! As if being straddled by you would be so scary." Rona laughed and put her leg in between his. The elf was flirting, even if he didn't know it. It was a priceless moment, and it made her that much more drawn to him. " You wouldn't touch me without my permission. You got lucky at Gamlen's, I was not prepared, but know this Fenris the next time I am backed up against a wall with you kissing me, it will be you in the vulnerable state. Now give me your hand!"

Fenris grinned, and complied to the woman's demands. He gave her his hand completely cooperative. " Hawke didn't tell me how aggressive you are. Although he was dead -on about how beautiful ." Fenris admitted. Using his other hand that wasn't in Rona's care to brush hair behind her ears. The loose strands kept him from seeing all of her angel face.

Hawke had talked about her? Called her beautiful to a stranger? He must really respect her to be so proud of her, to brag about her so much. She felt guilty now for having left him so easily for another. Yet she was not about to run back to him, he had still done wrong, and Fenris hadn't. The elf deserved to be walked home. She refocused on the man's reactions and his words. " Fenris let's not talk about Hawke. Please, if you are going to compliment me, don't bring him up. " Rona moved Fenris back against his door. When had they reached the mansion? His breath was lost for the briefest of moments and then found again after clearing his throat with a cough. She felt him watching her as she bent down to examine his hand. If he was looking in the right places, he'd see her bosom flopping out of her shirt from gravity. She heard him gulp- he was definitely looking in the right places. She kissed his palm and he snickered, flashing elvhen fangs for her to see. About to get violent if she touched him like that again. Violent in sucking her face that is and ripping her clothes to shreds with his claws like an animal.

Rona saw the teeth and removed her hand from his and her lips. She moved back up to his face, to look into his eyes. " As suspected you are young. I'd say in your early 20's." Rona chimed completely amused by his expression. " I know this because I took your pulse Fenris, and because of your reactions, the way your hands are so eager to grasp a part of me, the way your eyes look at me as if I'm a meal. You are a young man, still in your prime. Most men reach their sexual peak at 18, but you seem a little older than that with the life experience that hides behind your eyes." Rona cupped his cheek." And you do not speak or act as though you are any older than Hawke or me. So I'm declaring you 24. " Rona kissed the forehead she had saved for the appropriate moment. And used her foot to go behind Fenris and kick his door open. Her hands going to hold his back and keep him steady so he didn't fall back onto the entrance floor of the mansion.

Fenris almost moaned from the touch, it had been gentle and kind and so very warm. He hardly noticed his door had been opened, as he was too focused on her arms around him and her body pressed close to his. He spoke directly after feeling her. "Join me tonight. I am not used to this Kirkwall weather. I imagine my bed will be cold..." Fenris paused to grab her hand with one of his and use his other to tug her closer. His words would have been innocent enough if his voice didn't make them sound so suggestive, and if his actions didn't make his motives so obvious. " Without you in it with me." Fenris kissed her cheek and Rona dropped her hands to het sides. The elf was too smart for his own good. The way he chose his words carefully inviting her for more than sleep in an indirect way to make her feel more comfortable.

" Fenris, I shouldn't. " Rona looked down in disbelief of her own words. Why was she rejecting such a tempting offer? Hawke's influence was at work here. She backed away, seeing pain in the elf's eyes. This would be the second time she moved away from him this night. This time it was because she felt guilty. She may have been mad at Hawke, but was she mad enough to kiss another man in spite of him? To sleep with another man? Was that fair to Fenris, to be used as a tool for revenge? No. She saw his lips quiver and his face drop as he began to walk backwards into his mansion. She had never seen such an upsetting sight. She ran to him and lifted his chin. " Fenris look at me! " She yelled just as desperately as he had to her earlier at Gamlen's. Fenris heard the desperation and looked up, still hurt. " I want to stay Fenris, believe me I want to lie with you, but not this way. Hawke is in my head. I want to be thinking of you and only you when we..."

" Are intimate." Fenris finished for her, his face brightening as he heard her confession. She wanted him, she had not said 'if' she had said 'when'- it got his heart racing. Somebody, a beautiful somebody at that wanted him, a lost nobody, a slave. Not only did she want him, but she respected him enough to not use him, to want him for only him. " I understand. " Fenris gave her a wicked smile flashing fangs once again. He sounded completely at ease and his whole aura changed he went from upset and lacking in self confidence to completely confident and happy. He pulled her in for a tight hug. A hug that was hot and touchy. He whispered in her ears as he pressed into her, enough for her to feel his hardness for her. His hands wrapped around her. His head shifted just so, so that she wasn't hugging spikes. " When you are ready Rona..." He paused to breathe into her ear and then get a big whiff of her hair, he buried his nose in it for a second before he pulled away and went back to the ear. " Find me... I will be waiting." At that he calmly walked away and into his mansion, not bothering to lock the door. She did not hear the click. He was making it clear he was still available that night for her.

Rona sighed, and with trembling knees backed away from the mansion and headed towards Darktown. She could not go back to Gamlen's and face Hawke, one look at his hurt face and she'd forgive him and cuddle until they fell asleep. If he wasn't asleep that is. If he was awake and as guilty as her, she'd calm him back to sleep like she always did. But that wasn't fair. He needed to be the one to apologize. She couldn't go to him and Fenris may be tempting, but as she knew from experience it would not be right to go with him, not the first night anyway. So she went to Darktown. It was safe enough. She had only been in Kirkwall for a little over a year, but even with that little experience she knew Darktown was actually okay. It didn't have Templars, or roaming guardsman, it didn't really have any authority running it. So if you knew how to keep your head down and if you were smart enough to stay out of the back alleys you were fine. It was actually a kind of peaceful place, people were just people down in Darktown, they were only living, they werent fighting about Qunari or bickering about mage rights', at worst people struggled for a loaf of bread. Wars and religion were lost down here- there was a peace in that. Rona found herself walking to a door that had a welcoming glow, the glow provided by the lit lantern outside the doors. Quietly she walked in as she didn't know if people were asleep inside or what. It was very dark outside. She deemed it past midnight.

Anders looked up from his desk of messy patients notes and manifesto chapters that he had been logging, to see a woman enter his Clinic. For a moment he just assessed the situation and her, she had not seen him yet, and she did not appear to have any weapons or any Templar armor, which meant she passed his checklist. He must have forgotten to blow out the light. Sometimes Anders just didn't have it in his heart to turn away patients, no matter how tired he was or how late it was at night. He let her walk a little closer still without moving from his desk. She seemed to be looking for something? But what? As he continued to assess her, he realized that behind all her hair and clothes was perfectly white, creamy skin, and toned muscles. And that was the problem. She did not look sick at all. In fact she looked impeccably healthy. He made a mental note to himself to give her a physical later for his...studies, yes, studies. As fine a body as she was he had to wonder... Anders bit his lip in curiosity and in slight arousal- the woman had the curves of the ideal woman. As a healer, he knew she had the perfect bone structure and healthy amount of fat on her to keep her plump and glowing in skin. He stood up and smiled, making himself known. " Can I help you?"


	7. Surprises

So sorry this chapter took forever. It isn't even that long of a chapter, I've just been too caught up in life and college to post until now. Still a month is too long, I apologize to all my fabulous fans. Please forgive me.

Warnings: There aren't that many warnings this time around. Rona's past is somewhat revealed. A little Anders/Rona smut, not too much though, just the beginning of more scenes to come.

Thank you all once again. I love you guys. Hope to hear from you, I adore your comments and reviews, so don't be shy. Suggestions are appreciated as well, if you guys ever want to see Rona with a certain person, just let me know.

Chapter 7- Surprises

Rona almost tripped in step- she had thought she was alone, and now she was startled by the truth.

She reached for the nearest pillar to hold her up, but misjudged the distance and fell to the ground anyway.

Looking like an uncoordinated fool. She frowned at her pathetic first impression. Never graceful it seemed.

The man didn't seem to mind though. He was down on the ground next to her and hefting her up within moments. His hot hands gentle and yet eager and fast. They were taking her over.

Literally picking her up and guiding her to a gurney, or some kind of makeshift hospital bed. Or that is what she hoped when she saw the blood on the bottom of its wheels. She hoped this was a clinic and not a place where the man took his victims. She realized she shouldn't be letting a stranger touch her and lift her up. " I'm fine, I only tripped, Get your hands off of me!" Rona yelled rather desperate. Just because the blonde stud was handsome doesn't mean he had a right to touch her.

Anders removed his hands, but only for a moment as he explained himself. His hands on either sides of her thighs as she was sitting up in front of him. His eyes looking deeply into hers, noticing the pretty blue hers displayed. Also noticing his waist was in between her thighs. A lot of times he had to get up this close to his patients, and be somewhat straddled, but he never felt any heat with it, it had been work. But, with this woman he felt everything, all at once too, a rush or flush of emotions. Even Justice was caught off guard. A chill ran down his spine at her aggressive demand, and his body stiffened, momentarily paralyzed. He was caught between his desire to touch and heal, and his gentlemanly desire to back away and let her leave.

" I wont hurt you. But when you fell you hit your chin and popped your jaw, and you landed flat on your collarbone. I'm a healer, this is my Clinic. My name is Anders, and I need you to let me touch you." Anders was serious despite his puppy caramel eyes. "You're bleeding." He smiled as if to comfort and make her feel more at ease. His hands twitching waiting for her authority to command them.

Once Rona tasted that iron-like flavor that was blood on her lip she realized Anders was trustworthy. Her posture relaxed and she let out a gasp of pain when she felt her collarbone and chin. How hard was the ground of this clinic? That shouldn't be her concern, but it was for that split second until she felt the warmth of his body between hers. Recalling a certain elf in between her earlier she told herself her new scented soap was a hit. It had to be if the smells were luring so many people to her. Or maybe it was something else.

Whatever the case the healer was handsome in a unique sort of way and Rona trusted him enough to let him touch. His story did check out. She blinked downwards and opened her eyes to look at his hands, the signal that it was okay. Her mouth just couldn't find the words. She was probably too in pain to speak.

Anders didn't waste any time. Her skin and body called to him for more than one reason. Mostly because he was a man, and he hadn't felt a beautiful woman since back when he was a teenager at the Pearl. Those were the days. Justice had denied Anders so many others after that, that Anders had just given up on dating altogether. Justice didn't like Anders splitting his time from the cause with others, and the more intimate Anders got, the more he forgot the cause, but this woman- she did not stir Justice to anger. She only stirred Anders to arousal. His hands moved quickly to her shirt collar, as he saw the redness of blood stain through the white folds. He yanked the fabric down past her shoulders, one of the shirt's buttons opening from the force. She gasped and frantically breathed onto his face. Likely hyperventilating or going into shock from seeing the blood and feeling the pain dead on now that the adrenaline had worn off. Anders too could have had something to do with her breathing, he wanted to believe he was still smooth enough- handsome enough to get a woman to gasp like that.

Those thoughts aside he focused on calming her now. Not letting her hot breath distract him from his healing. His fingers walked along her collarbone magic oozing from the tips. His own breath growing frantic as she breathed hotly down his neck, her legs drawing closer to him, holding his waist for support, as she felt like she could fall back. He bit his bottom lip and almost drew blood from the pressure he was biting down. He was trying to keep himself quiet, keep the mood relaxed not sexual. She was a patient before anything. Still his eyes hooded with lust as he looked a little lower from her collarbone to the exposed skin- he had attacked her shirt and now he saw most of her breasts. The silence wasn't helping his growing hardness.

"What is your name? Focus on talking to me, and breathing. You'll calm down in due time." It was odd how Anders was nervous, unlike him to get a little shaky by the sight of some wounded, porcelain skin, yet it was happening so naturally.

" Rona and I can take my shirt off if it would help. I don't mind." She noticed the man's violent tug to her collar- how he had pulled the shirt down to her shoulders and she trusted him enough to take more off. Patients always had a certain unspoken trust with their healer's, it was no wonder why she'd so easily felt comfortable around him, just one feel of his magic soothing the pain away. One look in the melted caramel eyes. Besides that she was hot from Fenris and the exercise to get here- her shirt coming completely off would bring a nice breeze.

Maker had she just said that? Was this a prank? Had Isabela sent this woman to give Anders some much needed attention? He was flattered and certainly willing, but he had lost his brain, had forgotten how to flirt since Justice came along. He wasn't even certain she was flirting, maybe she just trusted her healer a little too much with her body, forgot to see him as a man past the soothing touch. Anders gulped. " By all means. Get comfortable, I might be healing for a while." It was a lie, he could take as little as ten minutes if he chose to turn up the magic, but he didn't feel the need to. He'd rather run his hands over her body for as long as he could, draw out the heat he was feeling in his stomach. " Rona...that's a strong name, do you have a last name or family name I should say or do you just go by Rona?" He eased her into touch with conversation. His left hand went to hold her hip and grip it for 'support' while his right hand went to help her unbutton her shirt. Taking his time of course- getting excited at every little bit of skin that showed after each button. Like unwrapping a treat. When the shirt was off, his hands went to her neck and radiated healing magic from there down to her collarbone. Earning him a pleased moan from her.

"Ahh, mhmm, ummm no, no last name, just Rona, my family was killed by an assassin. I dropped my last name and changed my identity in case he was seeking to kill the lineage. And you are just Anders? "

"Yes the Anderfels ring any bells?" Anders pressed himself into her, drifting closer naturally as he felt her heart pound under his touch. What an ego boost. Although she could be thinking about something else. Maybe her heart was pounding like that, because he was a stranger and he was touching her. Lagging her words finally clicked. His hands gripped her breasts on impulse. Grabbing onto something as he got intimidated by the loaded words. He held them for balance. " An assassin?! Dear, Maker!"

Rona's head tilted back at the firm hands on her. Squeezing her mounds, holding on for dear life. If Anders wasn't healing her, she would've slapped him, but he was. Instead of slapping she moaned on accident and her nipples hardened as was there calling when such nice hands held her, gripped her. His hands were soft yet firm, long fingers, and short, groomed, nails. His whole body looked groomed actually, only his stubble and slightly greasy hair was out of character. Both signs that he had had a long day at work. From what she could tell he was not the selfish type, as he had healed her for free. He probably always had patients. Never had time for himself. Or others. Which explained why no significant other was around and why he was so out of practice that he didn't notice her full double d's in the palms of his hands. She was almost offended that he hadn't complimented their perkiness yet. Almost. Then she saw him react and all of her ego came back.

Anders's mouth was open in shock at his own betraying body. His hands had done what they hadn't done in a while and got greedy. Took what they wanted. The breasts were indeed perky and smooth, the part he could feel anyway above the bra. He imagined the nipples were rough for him. And in imagining that fact he lost his concentration and the healing stopped.

Rona noticed instantly as the pain came flooding back. Looking for support and to get his attention again her fingers clung to his shoulder blades, fingernails scratching through the feathers and cloth he wore on that robe. Her head went forward and she yelped right by his ear before her forehead dropped to his shoulder and her eyes shut in pain. She did not want to cry, refused to look weak during first impressions, but if he didn't heal her again, she would cry against her will.

Anders heard the yelp and almost moaned at the feeling of her fingernails raking his back. He knew she wasn't trying to seduce him when her head fell to his shoulders, but everything she did made him grow harder. It was obvious he hadn't had any action for some time. " I'm sorry I got distracted." Anders gruffed out in frustration his tone almost mean.

Rona felt she had just been yelled at. Forgetting the pain for a moment and misinterpreting his words for sarcasm she got angry. " You are a Healer, how did doing your job distract from doing your job? "

Anders heard the frustration in her voice too and he wanted it to end, wanted to make her happy. Maybe he could put their frustration together in a productive way. He could certainly heal better with all of her clothes off. " It isn't my fault a beautiful woman is half dressed on my gurney squeezing me and pressing against me. I couldn't help but get distracted I am a man! And it's late at night, what did you expect?" Anders zapped his magic to her collarbone quickly so she could look back up at him. He wanted to see her blue eyes again.

" I expected a healer not-" Rona started to rant, but Anders cut her off.

" Not me? Not Anders? Am I not good enough for the likes of you? Is it because I'm a mage? " Anders started to glow a faint blue color. He felt Justice stir along with his desire for the woman. This wasn't going to be pretty. Each time Justice appeared it was harder for Anders to come back. Justice used to be just his second half, his alter ego he liked to think, but lately the spirit was becoming his whole, taking over his whole body and mind when he appeared. Anders could only find himself again if someone pulled him out of it, if someone fought for him. The fact that there weren't any crowds in his clinic, scared Anders. Rona would easily be overpowered and she'd never see it coming. " Are you a mage-hater? Do I repel you by openly being who I am? Hmmm? Do I disgust you by wielding unholy magic? !" Anders started shouting, an indicator Justice was coming Rona needed to do something quickly for her own good. His hands were already tightening around her shoulders.

Rona had had brothers before her family was killed she knew how to defend herself fairly well against brute strength, but against magic she had no idea, and she could sense Anders was losing himself. To what end? She also had no idea. Rona did know however, the ways a woman could comfort a man though, for she had had a mother as well, and she had seen how her mother comforted her father on his low days when he was sad, and high days when he was angry, and all the days in between. It felt fair to return a comfort to Anders after he had healed her and made her feel so comfortable in her own skin. Besides she wanted him to stop ranting and talking down to himself. Mages were amazing, didn't he know? She had a thing for their magic touch, their spark they brought to life. Bethany knew that and now so would Anders, to save herself from a fight that she could tell was coming with the iron grip the man had on her shoulders, Rona grabbed the cloth on his mid section- the heavy robe fabric that was surprisingly soft between her forefingers' and thumb- and tugged him down and smack onto her lips.


	8. Three's Company

**Please don't hate me for taking forever to post. I know this has been long awaited so I'm not going to waste time with too many comments. Just one. I'm sorry I took so long. **

Warnings: Anders/Rona smut. Anders/Hawke smut. Hawke/Rona smut. Solo!Rona.

Chapter 8- Three's Company

Anders slid into the softness of plump lips. He had thought it would be easy to fall back into the rhythm of kissing, but some parts were difficult. Where to put your hands when you hardly know the person ? How fast should he suck her bottom lip before he seemed desperate and crazy?

He was probably too slow as he just couldn't resist tasting, enjoying the mystery. His hands went to the gurney, thumbs brushing on her knees. Why did she insist on wearing such thin cloth under her war dress? Anders having been pent up for so long couldn't stop the moans that came out of his mouth. He didn't know her, but damn did he want to. In that moment he wanted to know every sodding inch of her. Every crevice, every curve, every divot and every mound. His hands were already moving a mile a minute.

" Anders, stop. We can't." She knew that he would give more, and that he'd probably be good to her, but she had an overwhelming guilt plaguing her. She needed Hawke, she missed him. She felt foolish for having flirted with other men when Hawke had done so much for her, and had been so kind. Even the fight they had had felt foolish now. He had only thought he was protecting her.

Anders is a gentleman despite every thing. With a reluctant sigh he backs away from her and removes his hands. His lips sore and tasting of her.

" Look you seem like a nice guy and I'm thankful for the healing, but I need to go home. Walk with me? "

" I wouldn't let you walk home alone,not in the cold and the dark. " Anders held her hand. " I understand that you don't want to tell me the truth, I'm still a stranger, but know that I'm here for any healing. Physical or emotional. " He cupped her cheek.

" Let's just go. "

He was too nice,even after a rejection.

They made it to Gamlen's and he hadn't taken his eyes off her once. It must have really been a long time for him.

She knocked lightly on the door. It only took one knock and Garrett answered her within a moment. He bolted open the door and took her face in his palms. He pulled her in for a loving kiss. A kiss that he turned his head for and hers. His eyes were closed and she felt his tears on her cheeks. His tongue found hers and took her breath away when it rolled and glided. His hands were holding her face gently but with a passion. Fingertips tickling the back of her neck with their roughness. To top it off, she felt raindrops pitter patter on her head.

" Garrett..." She was going to apologize for everything, but he stopped her.

Hawke's hand covered her mouth and he looked with sad eyes into hers. " I'm sorry Rona. What I did was childish, and I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me like that again, I thought you weren't coming back. I was scared. "

" Garrett I..."

" Garrett Hawke. It would be you. " Anders said from behind. Not minding that he was interrupting, frankly he couldn't take their love fest.

" Anders, what?" Hawke pulled Rona into his chest in a fit of possession. No matter where she had gone,she had returned home to him and that made him want to emphasize his hold on her. Literally. He supposed it was an instinct to act this way when a threat was near your mate.

" It's just it would be you, you're so handsome, and she's so beautiful, I shouldn't be surprised that I'm not her first choice. "

Hawke's hold loosened as he saw the threat back down and accept defeat.

" Don't flatter me. " Both Hawke and Rona quipped in unison.

" Yes, you two are definitely good together. "Anders assured them both.

" Shut-up Anders. We aren't together. " Hawke grunted through tightly clenched teeth.

" But you kissed her?"

" I know. We kiss a lot, but Rona always finds excuses. "

" I do not. " Rona bolted out of his grasp at that and stomped inside to her place in Hawke's room with anger and sadness on her face, like a child who had just been reprimanded. She had deserved it, but it still hurt.

Hawke was left to deal with Anders. " She says I wont commit, that I'm too handsome and can have anyone in town, that I wont see anything special in her when I am me. She says I have better offers, that's why we aren't together Anders. " Hawke stared at Anders's feet as he spoke in soft whispers. Calming himself because Rona was home safe even if she was angry, she was alive.

"Hawke I have to get home, but you should know she is right. A lot of people would compete for you. " Anders shifted towards him for a reason he didn't want to admit to yet. He missed Karl, the feeling of a man.

Hawke was caught off guard by the blonde man swooping next to him. He didn't think men could like both women and men, wasn't raised to think so, but he was positive Anders was coming onto him, and he was sure he wasn't objecting. He supposed it was because Isabela had told him to open up. To not deny someone that interests you. And Anders was quite interesting.

"Come inside. Rona and I trust you, and I'm sure she wouldn't like it if you walked home in the dark."Hawke opened the door with his foot, kicking it behind him.

Rona had been by the door eavesdropping. Luckily she hadn't been that close. Her nose still got tapped before she ran to Hawke's room.

Anders passed Hawke slowly and carefully, not trying to overstep his boundaries, but still trying to feel Hawke. It was nice to not have to be alone tonight. Their arms brushed and then he headed over to what he thought was a bedroom where Rona would be.

Hawke stopped him at the doorway. "She gets the bed, we get the chairs or the floor, understood?"

"You are adorable when you're overprotective. " Anders grinned wide.

"I'm serious." Hawke frowned not up for jokes.

"So am I." Anders whispered in Hawke's ear then followed his direction to the floor.

Hawke felt warmth come down him. Anders had been really close. Maker help him, he was supposed to be sleeping with Rona and cuddling her, not next to a man- a stranger still. He went to a chair which seemed the safer route and stared at Rona's shape as she lied down and cuddled. Her eyes were halfway open staring at him from the bed, and the intensity of the stare kept him in his chair, despite how desperately it made him want to come over there. The stare made even more intense when he saw the blanket rise every few seconds, and then fall. Her arm was moving. He understood she must be excited from having two men in the room, two men who had talked about her, who had kissed her. Still she had never done this with anyone knowing, he would've remembered that look she was giving.

It would be a long night he realized. And what was that tickling his foot?

For one moment Hawke looked down to see Anders breathing on his feet using them as a pillow. To anyone else this would appear innocent. The ground was hard at Gamlen's- even feet would be a nice comfort, but Anders wasn't after comfort. Hawke knew and was struggling to not make a big deal out of the hand sliding up past his ankle. He couldn't move, he feared if he did the spell with Rona would be broken and she would stop, and he definitely did not want her to stop.

Not now when her lips were parted-indicating heavier breathing. Not now when the blanket had fallen past her shoulder and he could see her glowing skin. The fact that she was naked in his bed making the covers smell like her and doing what she was doing there made his legs part and he didn't care if Anders thought it was his doing. At this moment all that mattered was Rona.

Anders hadn't been rejected yet, or shrugged off and this gave him the courage to venture further. You do not give up when you have a chance with a man like Hawke. So his magic hand traveled higher and he was thankful Hawke's trousers were loose. He heard Hawke gasp and he assumed it was from his touch. Anders had finally reached his thigh. The legs parted had helped him get there. He swore it was like Hawke was encouraging this, and this made Anders smile.

Hawke had been gasping from Rona's new movements. She had taken the hand that she wasn't using on herself to move up to her face. She was sucking on her fingers, quietly. He couldn't hear her over the shuffling of his trouser fabric, but he could see and it sent his mind to very hot places. Perhaps that is why he still let Anders touch him, even on his shaft now. He needed this and Anders wanted to give it to him, and Rona seemed to be enjoying the show, so he didn't stop Anders. He actually heard himself moan, and that was when Rona and Anders picked up the pace.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Once again sorry for the wait. I hope you will review. I love it when you guys review so don't be nervous. **


	9. Procrastination

"Garrett"- Rona mouthed the word without sound as she watched him shake and sweat as much as she did.

His name was called again, but this time it was an older woman in shock. Isabela had been in the neighborhood apparently and thought it was okay to invite herself in. She had just walked Merrill home and didn't see the threat in passing by Gamlen's and saying,' Hi' on the way home until now. With lewd eyes, sizing up the whole orgy that was happening she slammed the door shut and stomped her feet, as her hands held her hips. " How could you do this without me?! I have been bugging you for months and now I find you've been doing it behind my back. You big, ass."

Garrett shot up from the chair breaking the spell with both Rona and Anders and incidentally dropping his trousers, giving all three of them an eyeful. " It's not what you think Rivaini."

She was staring at his manhood without shame. There was no way Hawke could lie no not when Rona was gasping at her finish and Anders was propped up chewing and sucking on the back of Hawke's thigh.

Anders had been with the pirate before, as far as he was concerned she could join, but he'd be damned if either one of these women got to kiss Hawke's ass first. " It is actually bigger than what you think, maker have mercy." Anders was admiring the firm, bouncy tenderness, and testing Hawke's limits. He was almost 100% positive that Hawke had never been with a man before, yet there weren't any doubts from him or protests, if anything he was asking Anders to bring more. It was uplifting.

Rona was admiring things too. The woman actually who had piercings in so many different parts of her face, that Rona was quite curious as to where else they could be and who was lucky enough to touch the gold studs.

Hawke must have noticed the passing glance between Isabela and Rona, because within an instant he was pressing Isabela into the wall naked and everything, this had to be important. He was defending Rona from something crazy apparently. " No! Not her! Isabela, no! "

" But, Hawke she's sooo pretty. You can't keep her to yourself. That's just selfish. " Isabela purred as she ran a few fingers down Hawke's spine to clench his back dimples. Enjoying the opportunity while she had it to touch the handsome, rugged, human.

Hawke sighed and had to refocus on something else other than the fact that he had purposely thrown his naked self to a sexual predator. What was he thinking? He was thinking Rona was not someone he wanted to share. Not someone he wanted to be handled by Isabela. He was pretty sure he didn't even want that for himself. But, geez had he just taken a bullet for Rona a woman he still hardly knew? What if Rona didn't even want him to stand in the way of the pirate?

"Isabela, just-"

"Lock the door." Anders commanded the pirate as he stood up and breathed on Hawke's neck. And that was the switch that finally ticked Hawke off.

" Don't you dare Isabela, do you realize Rona doesn't even know you. You can't just..."

Isabela locked the door and gently brushed her bosoms past Garrett's chest so he was distracted enough to not notice her going to the foot of the bed in time. "I can Hawke, and I think the lady wants me to."

"She has no idea what she wants." Hawke said as he stared at the door in disbelief that the pirates breasts had actually hypnotized him. He thought he was stronger than that.

"Oh really? Because it seems that she knows exactly what she wants, I mean I could be wrong, but she hasn't stopped staring at your ass since you've stood up. And she hasn't stopped Anders from looking at her either or me." Isabela giggled as her hands dipped under the covers to tickle Rona's feet.

"Rona is that true? Do you really want all of us right now? "

A gasp was heard from Isabela. She was truly shocked with Hawke's glibness. "That's not how you speak to a lady, even a horny one. Ask again this time, nicer."

Hawke walked over to the bed and sat looking at Rona from a sideways position. "I'm sorry, I meant, you don't have to do this, just because we are all coincidentally half-dressed in a room, does not mean we have to reach certain bases or touch each other until we see the stars behind our eyes. There is no pressure. "Hawke rubbed her cheek and leaned forward. He did want a kiss. She was still naked under his sheets and he was naked without sheets, they were driving each other mad.

Anders groaned seeing the two lovebirds and thinking of how Hawke touched her when they weren't all in the room, it was too erotic to not get worked up over. He wanted them to kiss just because. " Besides the one in my pants anyway."

"I can see that." Rona finally got a word in.

"Nice, isn't it?" Isabela purred as clever hands went up Rona's calves. "It does some wicked things, if I do recall correctly."

Rona looked at Hawke and his glowing, muscled body. Why not be with him? Yes they wouldn't be alone, but they'd be together in a way, and she wanted that. She wanted to finally be with her savior. She leaned forward to meet him halfway. Her hand laid elegantly over his chest, his buffness making her appear that much smaller. " Hawke I-"

He was leaning closer and closer with every word until. Bang! Bang!

A shuddering knock to the door broke their spell. Again interrupted just before the finish.

**Sorry everyone for the inconvenient time gap between chapters. I really have no good excuse for taking so long. I apologize and hope I didn't lose anyone. I love you all and hope for your suggestions and reviews. **


	10. Don't Think

**Warnings: RonaxFenris , some AndersxIsabelaxHawke smut. **

**Chapter 10: Don't Think**

" Are you kidding me?!" Anders shouted, utterly disappointed that a knock left him at a cliffhanger. He had wanted to see Hawke kiss somebody. Anybody. Purely so he could substitute that other person with himself in his mind.

Isabela was disappointed too, but not so dramatic with her feelings. She merely laughed and hoped there'd be another opportunity. "I'll get the door then. "

Hawke himself was staring at lips. Still mesmerized with the moment despite the interruption. Even more so now that Rona was blushing from the possibility of getting caught by Gamlen. Or that's what Hawke assumed as he watched her grip the sheets like a vice on her chest. Making sure her bare skin was covered. He understood her shyness even if it was unlike her. When they had first met she...had done bold things. He supposed it was different now that Gamlen had control over her food and bed. In a few more months that wouldn't be the case.

He thought of the life he could have with her in the estate as Isabela let in whoever it was into the room. Must not be Gamlen because Hawke, didn't hear screaming complaints or feel a cold chill. But, he hardly noticed anything past Rona's eyes, that is until a hand touched his shoulder. And he almost had a heart attack, because who would dare to touch him when he was naked and ready to kiss someone, aside from Isabela?

"Why are you here Varric? What's happened?" Rona spoke for Hawke aware of his state of perplexed shock.

"Well little lady, my comrade here hit Fenris today and now the elf has a broken nose. He told me the story Hawke when I went over just now and I had to come here to lecture you. You should know better than to hurt Broody. And we need to talk about the expedition. We almost have enough saved up to go. But I see that right now, may not be the best time." Varric gave a playful wink to Rona as he headed back to the door.

" He didn't tell me his nose hurt." Rona pouted and stood from the bed. She was ready to run to the elf's house and nurture him again. She felt like she left a job unfinished and that was eating her insides. She dropped the blanket and threw on her dress. Most did not see a glimpse of her skin, but Garrett hadn't taken his eyes off of her and he caught every inch of her backside before her cloth was thrown over. He gulped before Isabela slapped his arm and brought him to her attention.

"You hurt broody? How could you Hawke?"

"But, he, you didn't see -"

His defense was cut off with Anders's billowing laugh. " Good for you Hawke, finally teaching the elf a lesson. "

This earned the blonde a cold stare from all three parties. It would have been four if Varric hadn't scurried out with a "talk to me a.s.a.p."

_Damn Varric._ Hawke thought. The dwarf started a civil war and then left. It was just like him. Always twisting words for reactions.

"I'm leaving " Rona said and threw on her coat. " When I return Hawke I expect an apology for keeping me in the dark. How could you not tell me you were planning a trip?"

"Rona, I-"

"Save it for later."Rona stormed out and sprinted to Fenris's mansion for the second time that night.

Hawke was left heartbroken. What had he done? What was he going to do now? Isabela was still horny and Anders was giving him a look of sheer desire. He was caught in the middle and there was no longer a buffer. No Rona and no Varric to tell the two to calm down. Only a naked Hawke surrounded by two charming, and sexually advanced friends.

"She's gonna kill you, maybe you should enjoy your last day living. " Isabela smirked and ran her hand down Hawke's bicep.

Anders no longer had a competition with Rona for the males attention so he took a seat on the bed on the opposite side of Hawke, the side Isabela wasn't on. " She was about to go through with this, why shouldn't you? " Anders massaged the stronger man's back and admired Hawke's firm physique. His healer part of him loved Garrett's perfect body. A prime specimen to show to all patients. His other part of him just wanted to touch every inch of skin and forget about healing. He missed Karl so much.

" So what'll it be Hawke?"

...

Rona burst through the mansion. The door unlocked for Danarius, little did she know, she only knew it was unlocked and she used that. "Fenris, Fenris, I need to see you. " She quietly shut the door.

Those words seemed to spark something because within a flash an elven figure was upon her own. She only saw a blue hue before she was pressed up to the door and lips were upon her. Fingers were hiking up her dress and teeth were gliding across her jugular until they reached her earlobe. He nibbled there before gripping her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. He growled in her ear and she forgot why she had come.

" I prayed for you to return."

And Fenris didn't seem the praying type. His eyes looked like they had lost hope so long ago.

" Fenris. "

His hands held her torso now under her dress and he was already a panting mess as her thighs squeezed his waist to keep balanced.

"Is it wrong that I want you against this door?" His hips rolled into her, and she felt his nudging hardness.

" No I-I ummm, I don't know what to say Fenris. Have you been drinking?"

"Not tonight, I wanted to feel everything if you came back, I wanted a clear head so that I could remember each second of this time together. " he sucked under her ear and she shuddered.

She had only come to check on his nose, she had completely forgotten about what he had offered earlier that night. She honestly had no idea what to say or where to go. " Your nose? I heard..."

His lips moved to her cheek and then lower gliding along, down to her lips. Where he pressed himself to her until she closed her eyes and melded to him. " Varric fixed it, come to bed."

She remembered that Hawke had kept secrets from her and remembered how Fenris had felt in her arms earlier, Was it wrong to be with someone who needed her? Was it wrong to be with someone who she was attracted to? What about Hawke? What about Anders? Even Isabela? How had all of this happened in one night?

Sometimes the best decisions were made with feelings. And while he licked her bottom lip and nudged his nose against her cheek all she felt was need and a fire that needed to burn free.

"Take me there."

And he did before her mind let her think up any possible consequences.

**I hoped you all enjoyed and I'm trying to post more often. Please just stay patient with me. Also I love all your suggestions so don't be afraid to tell me.**


	11. Foreplay

**Warnings: smut, Smut, SMUT! Fenris X Rona, Hawke X Isabela, with a hint of Bethany X Anders. **

Chapter 11: Foreplay

The rickety stairs were no obstacle for a determined, flexible elf like Fenris and carrying Rona in his arms bridal style did not falter his elven footwork. She admired his strength and agility by sucking on his neck and moving her fingers down his chiseled chest. Thankful that he had worn a robe expecting to see her. He let out an impatient growl, sounding more and more like his namesake and within seconds he managed to have her panting atop a dusty bed in the biggest room of the mansion.

She knew by the smell that no other woman had been on this bed and she felt honored. She awaited his next move.

...

Anders was impatient himself. every time Hawke rolled his shoulders to adjust to the massage Anders heard a faint, but audible moan and it was killing him. Eventually he was so flustered and worked up he had to take a break for Hawke's sake. The brute of a man still hadn't made a decision which meant Anders couldn't finish off the massage the way his imagination kept suggesting him to. The blonde got off the bed from behind Hawke and walked to the door slowly opening it. " I'm gonna get some water Hawke, you ummmm,... keep thinking, take your time." Anders tried to be polite, but even Isabela heard the slight sarcasm spewing from the mage. She recognized it as it was very close to the voices in her own impatient mind. Only she wasn't so subtle. Nope, when Anders left the room Isabela playfully moved her hand over Garrett's.

"Rett- it's not custom to leave a lady waiting when she's in your bed." Isabela purred and roamed her hand to his forearm where she gripped his muscle testing it and teasing it.

" You are no lady, Isabela, don't try to guilt trip me. " Garrett still struggled to keep his breath level. Even the tiny touches she gave were more than he had bargained for.

She noticed his struggle and began to advance on her favorite game. If it meant getting a fast decision out of him, then so be it. She'd break any and all rules to get Hawke in her. He was Hawke after all. Her hand moved all the way up to his shoulder now and her other hand unbuttoned whatever fastened buttons she still had remaining on her tunic, until there was a V shape formed from the opening of her outfit all the way from her chest to her lower abdomen. She smirked in victory as she saw his mouth water. Isabela tended to have that effect on people when she didn't wear a bra. With the way his hands began to twitch on either side of her thighs on the bed as she had straddled his outstretched legs- she could see an answer in her future- a definite yes.

...

If Anders had known Hawke was bordering on an answer he would've returned, but right now a new fascination was taking hold of him-that of Bethany's freshly bathed skin. So maybe she wasn't standing in all her nude glory before him, but it felt that way to his already over sensitive body when he saw her in a silk navy blue nightie. It clung to her curves and complimented her complexion to a T. And it was so short on her body it was amazing she wasn't cold. He had thought to soon it seemed, for when she turned around to face him and shyly greet him with a smile he saw an unmistakable display of apparent chills with one look at the peaks of her bosoms. He had meant to be decent- this was Garrett's sister, but her nipples were poking out of her dress and it was difficult to not be a man in that situation. His eyes fixed on them and he had forgotten his purpose as to why he had left Garrett's room.

Bethany brought him back to reality though with her smooth as silk voice. " Anders, can I get you something? Water perhaps, you look like you're burning up."

How very observant of her. He swore her innocence would be the fall of man. If she only knew the power of her pursed lips and curious glare. " Bethany I imagine you could get me many things." The words just slipped out, he hadn't meant to sound so unlike himself.

" Excuse me." Bethany didn't understand what he meant, nor why he was in her living room, in the middle of the night, and staring at her like...like...like the way a man stares at Isabela. She was not Isabela so why was he here? She gave him the water handing it to him directly, making the mistake of accidentally brushing his hand. You see for Anders this was enough to send him into lust for her, and for justice it was enough to send him to vengeance. Don't you dare let her get away with that. She's taunting you, do something about it. Be a man, fight for what you want. All she had done was brush the side of his hand, but Anders's mind was fuzzy from Hawke and Rona and missing Karl. He wanted someone that night and Bethany was very beautiful, very charming, and very available. Justice wanted to convince her to join the mage rebellion in any way he could, and Anders wanted to seduce her just because she was so breathtaking. For once in quite a while their motives were aligned that meant Bethany was in for quite a time.

" Bethany, you look cold, take my robe." He put on a show as he untied the strings that held it at the collar and dropped it off his shoulders. The fabric pooling at his elbows before completely falling off. He smiled and when she said, "okay" he went behind her, brushed her hair to one side with his whole hand- noticing her shiver at his touch- and brought it onto her shoulders. She put her arms through the arm holes, but he was the one to tie the belt at the waist. Because of their height differences the belt was lower then her waist. It was lying atop the cut off point of her nightie. The point that was just long enough to be decent, but just short enough to barely cover her mound. That's where his hands went to tie the belt and he heard her muffle a sound that sent him to dangerous places in his imagination.

" Anders, I don't feel cold anymore..."She faintly moaned as her body backed into him , trusting him for some reason. Maybe because he was a mage. Maybe because he had been a warden and defended everyone at one time. Anders was a good guy, no matter what Fenris said. Anders definitely had his moments.

" Good, I want you to feel as hot as you make me." He rocked his hips once so that she gasped and then he backed away to go sit on a couch that she was obviously invited to. Garrett no longer on his mind.

...

Fenris was obviously a creature of the night, because Rona looked away for one second only to find he had disappeared the next. The surprise factor of not knowing where he was really had her on edge. He was exciting. exactly what she needed right now. She heard a lump hit the floor, presumably some of his clothes, then she heard a flash of fabric and felt cool wind breeze her body as she lay on the bed patiently waiting. He had quick as light closed the curtains on the bed. She heard another flash and her thighs moved- growing more excited as she still couldn't see him in the dark. He had closed all the curtains now and she only saw darkness. Her thighs rubbed together now in preparation to run from the hunter. Instinctively. She knew she was about to be prey. She hoped he'd enjoy her as much as she was enjoying this game. "Fenris, please, come back. I'm getting cold." She begged knowing he needed assurance that he was doing right. He had been trained as a slave he always needed assurance.

Next thing she knew she was engulfed in that familiar blue hue. He sprouted from behind the curtains and pounced on her. Creeping up between her legs. Spreading her thighs wide and taking the plunge. She couldn't help herself from moaning when his straight, strong, and pointy nose rubbed her womanly folds. If she had known he'd be doing this to her she would have prepared herself for more control. His lengthy fingers held the backs of her knees so she couldn't escape the onslaught of senses. He had obviously had a plan, for she was already putty with him. Her neck arching, her back curving, her legs shaking. He growled in her and she felt it reverberate. Making her moan his name.

...

Garrett's hands had got the best of him curiously toying with the fabric suggestively covering Isabela's nipples. She kept rocking her hips to drive him insane. He kept telling her to calm down, that this would happen when he was good and ready. When Rona was out of his head that was. Eventually Isabela's hands swiped up Hawke's shirt and she felt his stomach all hard and burning hot. She had never felt someone as equal as her. Garrett pulled the fabric down off her shoulders unwrapping Isabela like a gift. " You know we'll regret this in the morning. "

"Oh Hawke, you're important to me. I'll give you the best time I can offer. " Isabela reached for his neck for once wanting a kiss from her partner.

...

Bethany casually walked to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Anders. " I think Gamlen and Leandra went with Garrett a bit ago. Don't know why I'm saying that, but it seems important. " Bethany stammered. Why was she nervous? This was the first time she had been alone with a guy. At least she had some experience with kissing and touching from Rona in case something happened. Why did she assume something was going to happen?

"Oh, Bethany, it is vital." Anders smirked and rested his hand on top of hers on the couch. He wanted to seduce her. make her remember this in the morning. He didn't want to just take advantage. It had to be her choice. Despite his impatience he would be patient for her. Still he had to get her on the same track as him. " Beth, I've never seen anyone make my robe look so sexy. "

"Really? You think it looks good?" Bethany didn't quite grasp what he was saying until he turned to her and became more direct. Grasping her hand in both of his.

"No, Bethany I think you look good."

**Sorry for the wait. Really I have no excuses, I'm sorry. I should update more often now that I'm done with school. I'll try to stay on top of things for you guys. Thank you for your patience and support. All suggestions and comments welcome. Love you all and see you next time.**


	12. Crossing the Boundaries

**Warnings: FenxRona smut, HawkexIsabella smut, and don't judge, but some BethanyxAnders. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the hiatus. Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. Criticism is nice too so don't be shy. **

**Chapter 12: Crossing the Boundaries**

"Izzy-" Hawke groaned as the seductress found a sensitive spot on his neck with her skilled fingers. He thought calling her by her nickname would make things less intense. It didn't. Isabela was still Isabela and she was nearly impossible to resist. She didn't help as her hands touched up his chest and pushed him down onto the rickety mattress.  
He hesitated but he didn't put up a fight. She took his acceptance as a yes. She straddled him just so and leaned down to kiss up his chin. Her body so close to his she felt like a second skin. He was losing his breath against his will as her bosoms hardened through her shirt and onto his chest. "Izzy, please...we shouldn't -"

"Shouldn't talk, no, you shouldn't." Her lips travelled past his chin and to his mouth before he could even counter. Stubbornly he pushed against the kiss until her tongue flicked a certain vulnerable spot and he sunk back into the mattress prey to her whims.

He even found himself moaning as her hips rocked ever so slowly onto him. Encouraging him to participate more.

The bed creaked and the floorboards groaned as she picked up pace when he started kissing back. It was curious to him how she tasted sweet and fiery. Not like Rona.

He licked her tongue and she shivered. Good. If she wanted this. He was going to give it to her right.

###

"Anders, I-I don't know what to say." Bethany was still caught off guard by his direct advance at her.

"Say my name again." He whispered as he got closer to her on the couch. Reaching over her lap to pet the stray cat that had followed her to the couch.

The warmth of his arm very titillating to her chest. "Anders."

"Yes, Bethany."

"My cat likes you." Her hips jolted up as the cat walked across her lap and his hand followed. The cat curled up on her lap stealing her warmth and Anders boldly pet it in that position.

She caught herself staring at his lips as he looked down and his unused hand held the tail that was conveniently wrapped around her waist. She gasped and felt her legs spread as the warmth of his hand was now closer to her leg. Petting needlessly under the cat. And she wasn't stopping it because she liked it more than she should dare of her brother's friend. But when his outer palm brushed there on her lap to pick up the cat she squirmed and he raised a peculiar brow.

"Bethany you are,..."

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Is that such a crazy thing that everyone in Thedas is still in disbelief?" She defended herself sternly.

He grinned devilishly. She was even sexier when she was frustrated. "You are jumpy is what I was going to say."

"Oh, well, yes , people don't usually pet my cat that way."

Anders smirked again now with the cat fully in his arms as he held it to his chest. It was purring as he stroked its fur with his lean healing fingers. Healing the cat for Bethany's sake. It looked a little malnourished living so long here at Gamlen's dump. He saw Bethany watch his fingers with intrigue and he scooted closer to her on the couch so he could whisper in her ear.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to pet your pussy wrong..." He was very aware of his word choice and he hoped Bethany was too. "Next time show me how. Take me through it touch by touch."

His voice grew husky and she could swear she felt his breath ghost her eardrum as his nose tickled her temple. His interest making her toes curl. She was a virgin but she wasn't naïve. Anders was definitely flirting with her. Openly.  
"Stop that, Hawke will hear."

Anders leaned in boldly. "I'm not scared."

She caught his eyes and the cat was no longer in the way.

###

"Fenris." Rona's voice was barely heard over the sloppy sounds of his lips sucking and licking her slick covered womanhood.

"Oh, sweet maker." she heard herself moan and felt her body jolt up in response to his intrusion. His finger had dared to go there and she couldn't shake the desire it sparked in her. Her clit pulsed with every jolt she gave up onto his nose. His tongue following his finger down a dangerous path. He had the mouth of an angel and she was grateful he had such strong lungs. He didn't seem at all breathless, if anything he seemed eager for more. His other hand was grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his neck bringing her closer.

He had been trained to please and this was the only perk of that training. He worked her up so well she was cumming in no time. "Fenris!" She had to yell to catch his attention so he'd be distracted for at least one second. She needed that one second of mercy.

It didn't last long though because as soon as everything was flowing out of her he became the definition of greedy. Lapping at her hole even more dramatically. Sucking her folds clean and wiping her clit with his moist fingers so he could then proceed to suck that.

"Fenris, please, mercy!"

He pulled away and she was still spasuming but at least now she got to breathe.

A part of her was surprised that he even believed in such a notion as mercy after knowing a faint bit about the life he's had. She wanted to know more. Wanted him to expose more of himself in every sense.

"Thank you. You were incredible." She managed to whisper. He heard and kissed up her leg and chest until his mouth was covering above her own. His hardness between her legs making her eyes grow foggy.

But he wasn't like other men. He didn't prod her or think he could rightfully enter her now like he had the privilege.

Even though she wasn't denying that he did have every right to screw her into oblivion after what he had just done. He deserved it, and she knew it, but he didn't insist. He ignored his own pleasure as if it was a nuisance. Instead kissing her and letting himself grow harder with every touch of skin and every moan of need. He did not dare thrust his hips , not even once.

She wasn't going to let him get away with this chasteness. Not now. Not after everything.

Her hand went between his legs and she guided his member to her hole.

"Have me Fenris. I want you to."

He gave a vulnerable look for a second and gasped at the sensitivity she put him under.

"Rona."

Her other hand went to the back of his neck to pull him in until her top lip was on his bot to and she was breathing onto his chin and cheek. Her hand guiding him to enter. Her heat wrapping around his. He gasped again and she felt his body shiver. "Don't speak." She demanded in a hardly audible voice.

Fenris pushed her down into the bed and kissed her to obey. No words were said as he let himself slide further into her with a thrust if his hips.

###

Hawke and Isabela wrestled on the bed. Both of them struggling to achieve the dominance as they tugged and ripped off the other's clothes. Through aggressive kisses and urgent touches they established their rhythm. Isabela surprising herself with her eagerness and Hawke just trying to keep up. Doing a pretty decent job as he actually left the expert Isabela breathless and on the edge of the bed and the edge of her high.

"Hawke enough games."

"Admit defeat." He kissed her neck and went down to suck her pebbled nipples.

"Never." She stubbornly refused to prolong the moment and sensations he brought to her.

"So be it."


	13. Reaching the Peaks

**Warnings: FenxRona smut, HawkexIsabela smut, AndersxBethany smut. Mild BDSM**

**Chapter 13: Reaching the Peaks**

Fenris might have been the best she had ever had and she had kissed Hawke before so that was saying something, considering how Hawke was the most eligible bachelor of Kirkwall at the moment. He couldn't compare to Fenris's gentle yet firm touch. The elf had a softness to him that one wouldn't expect just from the edgy exterior. The way he came into her so smoothly and nibbled her neck so possessively yet so subtle it almost tickled when it should hurt from those fangs. He was cherishing her and she rewarded him for it by wrapping her legs around his back and knotting her ankles together to keep him deep in her.

###

Anders was staring at Bethany's lips and she noticed. She couldn't concentrate on the wall in front of her anymore or the cat she knew it was time to face him and give him an answer to his obvious proposition. She turned to him and her lips parted ready to speak, but she was silenced before she could even say her desires. Anders must have sensed her answer or had been hopeful because he silenced her with his lips on hers.

His hot and heavy palm surrounding her neck as he guided it in the kiss. Her inexperience had her desperate. She hadn't quite mastered how to control her eager pace since she had never had the practice so her lips were sloppy and aggressive as they tried to keep up.

Anders of course reveled in how excited she was and took to sitting on her lap and brushing her hair off of her shoulders so he could hold her neck that much more. He had no trouble at all leading her into a heady, desperate kiss. He had plenty of experience there from his past life and Bethany was certainly a woman he had a deep attraction to. It wasn't hard to remain in the mood.

She felt a hardness poke her stomach and giggled at the new feeling. "Is that?" She blushed.

Anders purred like the cat that was once on her lap. "Yes." His legs spread further so she could sate whatever curiosities she might have.

It was rather amazing how often he sensed her desires. They were in tune and that was a shock to her. The fact was she was curious. Her hand was already awkwardly creeping up his thigh.

###

Despite how much Hawke was enjoying the feel of a large, tanned, breast in his hand and a dripping wanton woman in his lap he was distracted. And his lack of motivation angered Isabela.

He became undistracted the moment one of her daggers angled up at his throat. "How can you still be thinking about her? I'm naked, Hawke and you're thinking about somebody else." Her hands shook and Hawke had to grab her wrists and assure her she was beautiful. Of all the women in the world he never expected Izzy to have self confidence issues.

"Izzy, I'm not thinking about her. I am distracted yes, but not by her. Believe me your gorgeous body is not something to easily deny. "

Her dagger retracted.

"Then what is it? "

"I think I just heard Anders moan." He caught Isabela's eyes genuinely concerned.

###

"Bethany, yes, right there." Anders moaned against her ear when her palm finally got up the courage to graze over the lump in his pants. Her neck smelled like heaven and he dived into it, forcing it to crane back onto the couch's edge while he sucked on her pearly skin.

Bethany sighed at the heat and the way Anders maneuvered her body. Sinking into the back of the couch against her will was a reminder of the position she was in. She loved every minute of it. She had always hated being the vulnerable little Bethany. At least now she felt she had power. Power that would not be judged, but instead appreciated. The way she dominated Anders even as she sat under him made her feel higher than any Lyrium buzz. When her hand sunk into his pants she felt him lose hold of himself and all she could think of was how she had accomplished something without any help.

###

Fenris had never felt so cherished before. Every other sexual relationship he had experienced had been forced. With Rona, with this moment he felt like a person. Like the way a man should feel in the arms of a woman. It wasn't anything like the cold, cruel days of being wrapped up in Hadriana's arms against his will. With Rona surrounding him he actually felt bliss. He was beginning to understand sex to be more freedom and less punishment. Slowly but surely Rona was aiding his transformation.

The way she kissed his temple and urged him to go as fast and as hard as he wanted. The way she licked his ear tips just for his pleasure. The way she sighed his name after every particularly skilled hip thrust. His ego was on cloud nine just looking at her figure writhe beneath him and she let him stare. Never once slapping his face away and calling him an unworthy elf. Rona accepted him and that made him worship every moment of her third climax. He groaned into her neck when she screamed and clamped around him as his fluids drained into her. He was sure there was time for another round before morning.

"Rona, I haven't cum before. Is it supposed to feel this way?" Fenris awkwardly asked. Incredibly shy even after being naked with her.

"Well that depends what does it feel like?" She lazily grinned.

"Incredibly satisfying." He groaned as he licked her ear shell and continued little hip ministrations into her. Milking himself empty.

"Yes." She whispered as she stretched herself under him. Not thinking too heavily on the fact that she could have just made herself pregnant with an elf. If she was being honest with herself she didn't even know if she could have an elf baby so she found it best not to worry. Not like having Fenris by her side 24 hours a day helping her with a handsome elf baby boy would be such a tragedy anyways. In fact she rather hoped he dared to cum again.

**And I'm ending this chapter here before I babble on too much on Rona's thoughts. I apologize for the hiatus and thank you very much for all of your support and patience. I know I take forever and I want you to know how thankful I am that you've waited. Kisses to you all. Muah. As always leave any comments, suggestions, and critiques. Hope to see you next time. **


	14. Temptation

Chapter 14 : Temptation

Warnings: RonaxFenris smut. AndersxBethany smut. HawkexRona.

After a much needed nap Rona found herself being kissed awake. The kisses were soft and light and made her smile as she stretched. "How long have you been doing that Fenris?"

"Since you fell asleep. Your arm will need to be covered for a few days until the swelling goes down." Still he continued now making marks on her fingers as he sucked them one by one making her blush.

"You didn't sleep at all?" Rona cocked her head in curiosity. She didn't remove her fingers.

" I couldn't stop thinking about you…about what we did. Rona, I have never been someone's equal. You…made me feel free."

Fenris went to her face. His hand cupping her cheek. "The last time I felt this…no you are better than them."

Before she could ask the obvious question of who _them_ might be he kissed her lips. Searing them until she rolled and was under him.

She stopped him after catching her breath. " Fenris last night I forgot to…well I need certain things before we can go again."

"Anything." He said hesitantly. His hips stopping in a mid thrust position as if he was holding back.

" We have to go back to Hawke." Her eyes were level with his torso and she saw how ready he was. He really didn't want to leave.

"Right now?" He kissed the area between her eye and ear. Trying to persuade her to stay in bed.

"Unfortunately." She softly whispered hoping the cage his arms had her in would leave.

"As you wish." He grunted and in a push up motion got off of her. Standing over her on the bed for a moment so that she could see exactly what she was leaving behind. Him and all of his naked glory.

It took some time to get dressed.

…

"Bethany, come with me to my place." Anders breathed softly against her neck. His chest was practically touching her shoulders with how hunched forward he was on her. At her neck because he needed something to sink his teeth into every time her hand curiously rubbed up against his shaft.

And she let him lean into her and bite.

Her breath hitched and she was nervous it only made Anders more attracted to her.

He couldn't believe this whole time living in Kirkwall and knowing the Hawke family that he had only been focused on Garrett when Bethany was there in the shadows being overlooked. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner.

Her eyes were so gorgeous and watching them close in pleasure made him grasp at her hair and pull her neck back so then he could bite her neck artery just so.

She yelped and her hands grasped around his base on impulse. "Oh. I'm sorry."

She assumed the worst when in all honesty her light squeeze made him burst. He whimpered helplessly into her neck as he came messily over her fingers and lap.

Bethany's eyes were wide as the rather warm liquid creamy stuff spread out on her. She was paralyzed for a moment as he jerked up into her hand helplessly.

He began to suckle her neck now as everything was emptied from him. Trying to thank her and hopefully convince her to allow him to return the favor. He even suckled her ear.

That was until Garrett and Isabela coughed at them from behind the couch like the parents.

Bethany was still paralyzed but she had enough sense and strength left to hide Anders manhood from Garrett's sight. Not that it mattered by the sounds of the angry huffs coming from behind the couch it was likely that they had already seen everything. Bethany was in so much trouble and she hadn't even gotten try anything yet in bed anyway.

Seeing as Anders didn't move off of his sister Hawke swooped around the couch and grabbed the man by the hair without mercy.

"Goodnight Anders!" He growled and pushed the mage out of the door.

But the mage didn't fall to the floor like Hawke had hoped for instead he collided with Rona and Fenris.

"Ow!"Rona squealed.

"Don't touch me mage!"Fenris snapped and one could see from a distance the elf glow blue in response.

Hawke freaked out when he heard Rona in pain and bolted to her aid. Running his palms down the lengths of her arms and back up to her neck and head checking for injuries. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Naturally a little flustered from the brute of a man being so gentle and considerate Rona blushed and Fenris did not approve.

"She is fine Hawke. Thank you for throwing a mage onto us. Quite nice of you." Fenris was quite irritated.

The tension between the elf and humans was thick enough to cut.

Rona tried to ease it by smiling and stepping in between them all.

"Hawke I think everyone has had a long night and we should all get some sleep. Even Anders should not be left to walk home with how late it is. Can we all just be civil for a bit? "She smiled her best smile and he loosened his right jaw but Anders was still on thin ice to him.

"If you knew what he's done you would throw him out too."

"Oooh. Then do tell me what he's done." Rona dared Garrett. Standing in his personal space. She loved challenging him.

Garrett could barely keep his temper down when Rona stirred him up and gave him that cocked brow and pursed lips. Plus Fenris standing possessively behind her made Hawke want to kill someone.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "Bethany can tell you the story. I'm going for a walk."

Rona reached her hands out and pushed back his arms. "No you are not."

He was stronger than her and pushed past her hands until he was chest to chest with her.

He could smell the elf on her and see the marks around her neck.

His lips snarled. "Yes I am. There's nothing to keep me here tonight."

She like this chest with one of her fingertips. "I can't let you. Leandra and Gamlen will kill me if I let you leave this late. You know I have to stop you."

"They won't kill me." He grinned devilishly and put his hands on her hips to move her out of the way.

She still gasped to his touch and he loved hearing that even more now because it made Fenris pissed off.

Revenge was sweet.

"Goodnight Rona." He whispered in her ear as he walked past her side.

It was the first time he hadn't given her a kiss goodnight.

She definitely noticed. Then she noticed Fenris and the elf looked hurt.

"Fenris I am sorry. I can't control him."

"I know. Just please let's go inside it's cold." He rubbed the backs of her shoulders to keep her warm.

Anders had somehow snuck back into the house and Bethany and Isabela were talking or rather comparing notes on the mage.

Rona led Fenris to Hawke's room.

"Rona maybe we shouldn't be together." Fenris said awkwardly twiddling his fingers.

She gave the elf a double take.

"You don't want me anymore?" She went up to him and pegged him up against the door kissing his ear. "Don't like this?"

He moaned and then covered his mouth with his hand.

She pulled back getting her answer.

"I like it. You are so free with your affections. Rona." He smirked at her.

"It's how I was raised. Now what were you saying? You don't want to be together? Shame because look at these…" She dangled a few bras that she had been scavenging through drawers for.

He growled and pounced on her right in Hawke's bed.

Back in the living room Anders was sitting with his legs spread wide in the chair and stealing glances at Bethany on the other side of the room.

Isabela was quick to notice that something had happened between them.

She was whispering dirty secrets about Anders into Bethany's ear making the woman giggle.

"Really? He likes that?" Bethany was bursting at the seams with laughter. Making Anders all too curious to know what information Isabela was sharing.

He was almost worried but then Bethany blushed and made eye contact with him across the room.

"You can come that many times?" She whispered to Isabela who nodded her head.

Bethany walked across the room after that and kissed Anders smack on the lips. " I'll meet you at your place tomorrow Anders. Goodnight. "

And everyone went to bed with thoughts of another in their minds.


	15. When Life Hands You Elves

**So, so, so, sorry for the wait. Thank you all for being patient with me and I hope this chapter can get me into your good graces again. Without further ado...**

**Warnings: Moderate violence. HawkexRona smut,HawkexFenris smut too. ( Because I know you guys have been waiting for it)**

Chapter 15: When Life Hands You Elves

The violent kicking and shuffling on the bed woke Rona that morning.

Turning her body to assess the situation she saw Fenris hunched in on himself and squirming for his life.

Without thinking she instinctually put her hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him. Not taking into account the possible shock factor her touch could do to his sleeping body.

He bolted awake and had her pinned down against the bed within a moment.

But this was not the passionate, sexy, please take me Fenris, pinning her moment that she woke up to last time. This was dangerous, angry, killer Fenris pinning her with his hands on her throat and fire in his eyes.

She could barely choke out her pleas. " Fen-ris… It's …me…"

He was glowing blue again and she could feel his sweat as his body pressed hard against her.

"I will kill you Danarius!" He roared and just as he started to squeeze her last few breaths her hand desperately went to hold his cheek. Silently begging him for her life.

Her last resort was to knee him between his legs, but she would rather prefer to keep his valuables undamaged.

Just as her knee was rising she heard movement in the room.

Garrett's giant feet stomping over to the scene. Grabbing Fenris by the shoulders and yanking him off.

Rona was momentarily catching her breath so all she could really do was watch as Hawke wrestled with the elf.

For a big man like Hawke to tackle such a smaller elf without hurting him was a challenge, but Rona could see that Hawke was trying to be gentle for her sake.

The elf was squirming in Hawke's embrace, but Hawke had dealt with many siblings having nightmares before and had been in many battles he knew how to calm anyone. He brought Fenris's back to his chest and wrapped his arms right around the elf's front.

Even as Fenris squirmed and continued to scream and try and kick at the dream 'Danarius' who was Rona for the moment Hawke still kept his composure.

Bracing Fenris in his arms and staying like a rock. He was at the edge of the bed leaning against the wall. Fenris struggling in his lap and Rona watching them both worried they were going to hurt each other and still worried for her own safety.

Fenris was scratching at Hawke's arm skin and Hawke's jaw was tensing with impatience.

He did something Rona never would have expected.

He bit down on the elf's ear.

She winced as she heard Fenris cry out and then slump into Hawke's arms.

The hypersensitive elf ear being touched like that caused Fenris to get out of his nightmare and wake up from the sensation.

Hawke didn't release his grip even when he knew full well Fenris wasn't a threat anymore.

The first thing Fenris felt for was Rona and wondering what he had done to her.

"Rona, did I hurt you?" He tried to reach for her, but Hawke's arms caged his. It was only fair. He was protecting her.

Hawke spoke for her seeing as she was still scared and confused.

"You would have if I didn't stop you." He spoke through clenched teeth. Annoyed that Rona could choose a chaotic elf over himself. Trying to keep civil though and not bring that up. He was sure Fenris had good qualities underneath all the spikes otherwise he would have left him there at the alienage.

"You rescued her…and me?" Fenris turned his face to look at Hawke helplessly. His big green doe eyes boring into Hawke's so intensely Hawke felt himself blush a little. Beginning to understand why Rona had chosen him.

Hawke let his grip loosen a little from how innocent Fenris looked.

"I suppose I did." Hawke swallowed a lump in his throat when he realized he was holding a naked elf with only a thin layer of blanket between them.

"Thank you." Fenris whispered as he delicately pulled out of Hawke's embrace and crawled over to Rona.

The slow movement allowed Rona to see a tension between them. Frustration on both ends, but a heat too.

It came and went too fast for her liking. Hawke was back to being jealous the instant he saw Fenris kiss Rona's cheek in a silent apology.

"I'd better leave then." Hawke rubbed the back of his neck anxiously as he maneuvered around the two bodies to get off of his own bed. He was trying hard to ignore the obvious that Rona and Fenris had done more than sleeping on his mattress.

Rona wanted to reward Hawke for being such a gentleman and excusing himself when he had every right to kick them out instead. She caught his eyes and to her surprise he wasn't looking at her instead making eyes at the elf.

Stealing quick glances that she couldn't read fast enough.

It was then Fenris grabbed Hawke's wrist and snapped Hawke down to the bed.

"Stay here I can cook. You can sleep. It's the least I can do you saved me and let me sleep in your bed without permission. "

Rona was just as surprised as Hawke was at how earnestly Fenris spoke.

Hawke felt paralyzed so he dropped onto the bed until Fenris decided to let go of his wrist.

"That's better. How about eggs?"

Hawke scooted further on the bed and swallowed whatever was in his throat as he caught a glimpse of Rona's bare back.

"Eggs are fine. Thank you."

Rona was dumbfounded with the behavior of the two.

"Wait, what is going on? Are you forgetting he just bit your ear?!" She snapped on Fenris and then turned on Hawke who seemed equally as delusional.

"And you. Are you forgetting what me and Fenris did in here? How are both of you so casual right now?!"

Not that Rona minded the friendliness being shared, but It was so unexpected.

Hawke and Fenris shared a look between each other before synchronizing a look on Rona.

"We've realized we have a lot in common."

"And your ear Fenris? Aren't you in pain?"

Fenris blushed. "No, ummmm… quite the opposite…Hawke did not hurt me, he just... woke me up." The blush was now almost a paste.

And now Rona was understanding the extra friendliness. Hawke had essentially just made a move on Fenris.

"Fenris are you arou-"

But before Rona could finish the sentence Fenris was out of the room. The door swinging behind him with how fast he had left.

Rona moved to begin to chase him, but Hawke stopped her. Hands on her shoulders pushing her to the headboard of the bed.

"Hey! Not cool Garrett!" Rona struggled to push him back.

"Calm down I just can't let you move until you're dressed. "

"Who's gonna dress me if I can't move?" Rona batted her eyelashes as she stubbornly pushed against him.

He continued to push her down and straddled her to get her to stop moving. She blushed against her will.

"This isn't dressing me Garrett."

"I know." He gasped by her lips as his face hovered over hers.

The moment quickly becoming intimate as she couldn't forget she was naked and that they were alone and that Fenris seemed somewhat accepting of this love triangle or whatever the three of them were .

"Garrett I need clothes. Please."

"Rona, I know." Hawke said breathlessly as his hand on her shoulder caressed along the curve of her arm. He was unable to resist.

And she was folding under his touch. Who wouldn't? He was Garrett Hawke, the most handsome man in Kirkwall and arguably all of Thedas. When his massive hand traced her skin she felt her body betray her. Struggling to remain loyal to Fenris.

Watching Garrett move however had her paralyzed.

Luckily he was a gentleman and he pulled off of her after a lazy look over her silhouette under the sheets.

Going to grab her clothes. "Was he good to you?" Hawke said in a whisper that Rona had almost missed the question.

"Do you really want to know?" Rona rose up to let her back relax against the wall. Her hand clutching at the sheets to hold over her chest.

He was staring at her post sex hair growing envious that his hands hadn't been the cause of that wrangled mess.

"Yes."

"Fenris was amazing. Let's leave it there."

Hawke crawled back onto the bed coming with the clothes in his hands. Going to her side and looking at her eyes.

"I can be amazing."

Hawke stole her hand and laced their fingers.

"Hawke, I like him. Don't make this hard." Rona tried to dress but it was more difficult than she could have imagined with just one hand.

"But, I like you."

"I'm getting that sense. Yes." Rona swallowed as she felt Hawke's thumb rub over her knuckles.

"I know you like me too. The day we met, when you kissed me, I felt…"

"Heat. That's all you f-"

"Passion."

As they shared a glance at each other the sound of a pan hitting the ground broke the trance.

"Fenris." They both said at the same time as if he was the only thing between them.

Hawke dashed out to go and help the elf before the noise woke anybody up.

Giving Rona one last longing look at the doorway. He left her with a few words. "I want you to come with me in the expedition…I can't see myself leaving you behind."

He met her eyes and she almost melted.

"But, Fenr-"

"I know. Just, think about it." Hawke gave her a soft smile and then left to the kitchen part of the small home.

…

Hawke found Fenris on the floor picking up the pan and various food pieces that had fallen.

The man had a blanket wrapped around his waist and nothing more and he looked helplessly up to Hawke.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a fool. I didn't mean to…"Fenris scrambled to pick up the pieces and Hawke couldn't help but crouch down beside him and lend a hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Hawke wasn't sure exactly what he was forgiving Fenris for at the moment- the dishes or being with the woman he had feelings for.

Fenris heard the unsaid. "I have no intentions of hurting her Hawke or you. "

Hawke saw the sincerity in Fenris's eyes and it brought a small comfort to his heart.

As he lost himself in the moment his focus slipped and his hand landed on Fenris's as they reached for the same broken plate piece.

The tension that they had been wrestling with the past few days had finally come to settle in this moment.

Hawke was no longer jealous or angry towards the elf and Fenris no longer felt threatened or unwelcome by Hawke. In fact as their hands touched they both felt the opposite. They shared an interest in Rona and there was a mutual respect now even intrigue.

It felt good almost too good to have someone share the same interests as you. Like a missing piece in the other's life.

Both men were so overwhelmed by their own emotions that their only release was too embrace.

Fenris used his free hand to wrap around Hawke's neck and pull the man in and Hawke mirrored the motion until the pair was joined in a searing, passionate kiss.

Fenris leaped onto the other man until they were rolling on each other on the ground. Much the same way they had been those days ago wrestling only now Fenris was not getting beaten he was the one scoring.

Wrapping his legs around Hawke's waist until he was straddling. Pushing him down to the ground with the strength of his chest pushing on Hawke's.

Moses being brushed as they crushed theirs against each other as they kissed and shared saliva with their adventurous tongues. Hawke's pinky finger rubbing Fenris's ear as it had before making the elf want to take this to the next level.

Fenris's hand slid down to Hawke's pants...

I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think. I love your comments and suggestions. Also just a heads up the next chapter will have smut yes, but also a lot of background on Rona as a character, because I did have a plan with her after all. Until next time. Love you all and thanks again for your patience.


End file.
